


Pulsating body, sugar coated lips

by Solrey



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood Drinking, Blood and Violence, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Character Death, Declarations Of Love, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Human Kang Yeosang, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Lovers, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mentions of Blood, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overthinking, POV Multiple, Polyamory, Possessive Behavior, Romantic Fluff, Self-Esteem Issues, Stalking, Vampire Choi San, Vampire Jung Wooyoung, Vampire Kim Hongjoong, Vampire Park Seonghwa, Vampire Sex, Vampires, also other fantasy elements to be added, it has more angst than I wanted I'm sorry, it will get fluff, partly angst, partly fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:53:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 27,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24845602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solrey/pseuds/Solrey
Summary: A little tale of two vampires being deeply in love with one human, who questioned and worried, but was always reassured and loved dearly. Sticking together through thick and thin, and finding ways to overcome everything.orWoosan being whipped for their human boy Yeosang (and maybe are a bit worried)
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang, Choi San/Kang Yeosang, Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 37
Kudos: 279





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~
> 
> This gets published on a whim and I hope this is okay. I want to treat this fic more as an escape if I need a break from one of my bigger AUs and try to update this whenever I feel like it. :o 
> 
> I have somewhat a plot in mind but it might take a turn, depending on how I'm feeling. :) 
> 
> Smut in chapter two, promise. The first chapter is more of an introduction <3  
> (I try to come up with a better summary when I had more sleep lul and will change the rating with the second chapter)

The lights burned through the night, glowing within the darkness, and illuminating the path before their feet. Wooyoung was glad that humans had been innovative and made the walk on the sidewalk less awkward because they could see the others well, but humans couldn't see them well in the dark. They were always cautious with bumping into strangers during the night. Especially the ones still unaccepting that vampires were very much a real thing. 

Wooyoung loved the way how the artificial light framed San's face in the right ways, making his jawline a little sharper and his brown eyes glint a little more. Was mesmerized every night again that he was so fortunate to share his life within his coven and have a partner like San at his side. Well, technically they all were somewhat partners but having a lover was something different. It was comparable with human marriage, Wooyoung had once told San while they had laid in bed, lazed around all day, and promised they would withstand everything together. Normally, there was no third part in such a strong bond, but it had happened with such impact, both of them swept of their feet. 

So, when they walked calmly next to each other, he wished that they could walk with Yeosang and hear his giggles, see his beautiful face smile so softly. Listen to his voice, telling them how his day had gone, what interesting things he had encountered. 

Wooyoung threw San a side glance and noticed how giddy the other was too. A visit at Yeosang's workplace was always a favourite activity of theirs. Especially since they had an excuse on why they would stare at the human all night long until his shift would end, and they would accompany him home. Loop their arms and hear his heartbeat, wishing the night wouldn’t end. 

They rather walked to Yeosang's place instead of using any of their abilities because it was a rare occasion for them to leave the mansion. Even though they wouldn't burn into ashes like humans had thought for hundreds of years, they still were sensible to sunshine and tried to be as rarely outside as possible. But at nights, they were free to roam and they loved it - no enjoyed it. Especially since they met Yeosang one night.

And when they stepped into the little Café, hearing low whispers and a soft melody in the background, does it feel nostalgic for each and every time Wooyoung. Could see it as if it were yesterday. Them stumbling into the Café late at night, high of the fun they had only to stumble into the cute human named Kang Yeosang. That they would be drawn to him from moment one was something very unexpected but a welcome change to their life.

That they would both fall for the blond man was even more unexpected, almost unlikely, but they did and Wooyoung hadn't felt such intense feelings in a while. 

It felt as if Yeosang had been the puzzle piece missing in the grand picture and clicked in the empty space perfectly. Only Yeosang's words of love had made it even better. That there was a possibility of the three of them loving each other.

When San sat down in their usual spot and Wooyoung walked over to the counter, did his eyes search for his lover’s, and felt delight when Yeosang smiled a little, waving cutely. 

"Hello beautiful, how's the shift?" He said casually, leaning on the counter. 

“Hello to you too, Wooyoung.” Yeosang says with a little happiness in his words and Wooyoung could swear he would melt into a poodle one day when the human wouldn’t stop smiling like this. “Pretty quiet today, not many customers.” 

Wooyoung hummed, letting his eyes roam through the café once before he fixed his gaze back on his lover, seeing how the other had made eye-contact with San in the meantime and waved at him also. 

“The usual?” Yeosang points behind him and Wooyoung nods once, letting the other do his job. 

That he let his gaze wander up and down wasn’t very discreet and he couldn’t care less. Wooyoung loved how good Yeosang looked in his work clothes, the cream and brown colours fitting for a café. It framed his body very well but thankfully not too tight, so no one could really see what great body the human was hiding underneath. Only him and San, though they only had after given consent. 

Just the thought about their first night made him smirk, remembering so very clearly how Yeosang had trembled under their touches and arched his back in ecstasy, called for them in the most delicious voice. Wooyoung had never seen San so much like a predator like in this night, though not in a bad way. Not as a predator who was eating his pray or guilt tripped them, no, it was the intensity in his eyes and the want to give him the absolute best time, which seemed to open up his predator side. Watching him devour Yeosang had been so exciting, just seeing it had made Wooyoung see stars. The whole thing was incredible thrilling.

“Stop staring, idiot!” Yeosang hiss brought him out of his thoughts, his eyes snapping back up to Yeosang’s and those very adorable red cheeks. Wooyoung guarded himself from saying anything but seeing Yeosang blush was a blessing, making the human look even more adorable. 

“What? I can look at my boyfriend, can’t I?” Wooyoung smirks and Yeosang’s blush just grows a little deeper. 

“Anyways.” Yeosang huffs and shoves two drinks over the counter. “Your drinks.” 

Wooyoung laughs but pays nonetheless, taking the two vampire friendly drinks with him. Hearing how Yeosang mumbles an ‘embarrassing’ behind him. He idly walks over to San and sits beside him, having a perfect view towards the counter, and pressing San’s drink into his hands. 

Thankful for human innovation once again – because without them they wouldn’t be able to drink drinks made for vampires with artificial blood which was actually to his taste. San’s not so much but he always had one too, saying he could taste Yeosang’s love through every sip. What a sap. 

And for a while it was alright, just them watching their beloved do his work while they talked about everything and anything. San commenting on how Yunho had apparently a foreign scent on him when he came home last night and they theorized whom it could potentially belong to, especially since he looked rather happy, but they decided to drill holes into him later with their great puppy-eyes technique. Yunho will go down for sure. 

“Woo.” San’s sounds alarming, so he looks up from his glass and faces his boyfriend, seeing a sour expression on his face.

“What’s wrong?” 

He wonders but doesn’t go far when he hears a distressed voice, making his head snap back. For a moment he is frozen in place, anger boiling in his body at the scene unfolding in front of him. Another vampire held Yeosang by the wrist, smirking at their boyfriend with such a smug look on his face, Wooyoung wanted to rip him apart for even daring to touch Yeosang. 

But San was faster. Had stood up and walked up behind the customer, and for a moment San looked at Yeosang, their eyes communicating silently. Wooyoung saw the human nod once shortly and in the next moment laid San’s hand on top of the customers, the other vampire looking at him irritated. 

“What- “The other vampire was a few centimeters taller than San but even from afar could Wooyoung see that this was a freshly turned vampire, a vampire without knowledge yet. “What do you want? Don’t you see that we have a conversation here?” 

“I can but my boyfriend doesn’t seem keen on being touched by you. A customer should know where the boundaries are, the same way a worker has to know them as well.” 

San’s voice held an icy undertone, and Wooyoung couldn’t remember when he had last heard him sounding so angry. The other vampire seemed to think about an argument to counter San but Wooyoung had stepped up and put an arm over San, an equally dangerous expression his face. He felt so close to snapping, hadn’t felt like this in a while but he knew he couldn’t do that. 

“Right, please let our boyfriend go. We don’t want to resort to violence in a nice café like this one, do we?” 

The vampire looked shocked, casting a glance back at Yeosang who had backed off as far as he could with his wrist still being held and a cautious look in his eyes. With a snarl he let go and stumbled fast them, and out of the café, leaving the few other customers stunned behind. 

It was normal for vampires and humans to have relationships now – even though some still had problems with accepting this fact – still, vampires weren’t looking at humans as if they were their pray, not anymore. So, having such a scene unfold in front of their eyes must be surprising. 

Wooyoung sees how San gentle caresses Yeosang’s skin which had gotten red by the strong grip the vampire must have had on the human. 

“Hey, everything alright?” San hums lowly, bring Yeosang’s palm up to his hand and giving it a kiss. 

“It’s okay.” Yeosang breathes out but seeing Wooyoung’s unsure gaze he nodded again. “Really. You two where here, right?” 

“And what happens when we are not around?” Wooyoung questions, glazing around, frowning when he sees the few customers not moving at all. 

“Are you forgetting that my boss is a vampire too? She would’ve come out if I had called for her. Don’t worry so much about me.” 

Yeosang tries to smile and Wooyoung is glad that he does, feeling the heavy weight of what if’s in his heart. How could another vampire be so dumb and try to seduce a human who had not only one but two vampire scents on their body? Only foolish freshly turned vampires would do something so reckless like this. 

“We are your boyfriends, allow us to worry a little okay?” San says, in his eyes a pleading look and when he gets a shy nod, does the elder vampire smile brightly. “Alright, finish your shift, we stay close.” 

“Later, baby.” Wooyoung calls one last time and catches how Yeosang looked away in embarrassment, turning back to shyly smile back at them while they retreated. 

“Sangie, come here.” 

They had made their way over to Yeosang’s home, falling onto his extremely comfortable bed while the human was in the bathroom, cleaning his face from make-up he had worn during his shift. Currently, he and San had changed into some clothing they had left at Yeosang’s and let the space between them free, both silently agreeing that they would give Yeosang a good night. Not that kind of a good night. Cuddling and kissing, nothing more. Not after such an encounter, both knowing how shaken up the other truly was inside but didn’t let it out in the slightest. 

Yeosang’s head appeared around the corner, his fluffy blond hair falling into his eyes and Wooyoung heard how San muttered a low ‘cute’, nodding in agreement. The human came inside and closed the door behind himself, standing against the door, watching them.

“What?” Wooyoung chuckled when he saw hesitation in their boyfriend’s eyes. “This space is for you, baby.” 

It pained him a little that Yeosang was still worried deep down that he had crashed their relationship, hadn’t they needed weeks to reassure him that they wanted him in their relationship and that loving two people wasn’t a bad thing – but totally natural. Their love was big enough for Yeosang to fit inside and after knowing him for months now, they couldn’t imagine a relationship without him. 

“Really, Sangie, come and cuddle with us, please?” 

San gestured into his open arms and with hesitation came Yeosang closer, halting before his very own bed before crawling in the space between their arms, falling into his sheets. Wooyoung looks over Yeosang’s form before looking up at San and the love he feels for both of them is so real, he wonders how one could survive such an attack. San smiles back at him, pulling the cover over their bodies, turning Yeosang around so he could spoon him. 

The human just closes his eyes and let it happen, apparently to tired to talk back – which he liked to do very much. Instead Wooyoung felt a hand feel for his and with a fluttering feeling inside of his chest did he scoot closer, intertwining their hands while he let his other hand’s knuckles brush over Yeosang’s soft skin, feeling the warmth against his coldness. Chuckles when Yeosang shivers at their combined touches and falls even more in love when his lips meet Yeosang’s forehead and the human leans into it. Wishes for nothing more than happiness for their boyfriend. 

And they might not need sleep, do both of them fall into one with Yeosang so close to them, their minds set to rest for the time being. Because if Yeosang was safe and sound, they found nothing more important than staying at his side. 

"When will you bring him home?" Seonghwa asked, a glass filled with red liquid hovering above his lips but not yet letting it flow down his throat, eyes watching him over edge with intensity. "Don't you think it's time for us to get to know him?"

Wooyoung gulped, looking nervously to the side. San just stared back in horror but neither of them felt brave enough to say something, to give a little information away. They had been nervous on why the two eldest would call them into their chamber just before the breaking dawn, however, now with this given information did they feel even more nervous. Seonghwa smirks slightly, tipping the glass enough for the liquid to paint his throat red and a satisfied groan to leave his mouth. With the elegance of an elder does he place the glass back down, liking the red liquid from his lips before snaping his gaze back to the two younger vampires.

"Did you really believe we wouldn't notice the ever coming back scent of a human on you? Always the same one?" Seonghwa laughs and if Wooyoung had still been alive, his cheeks would have caught fire, San wasn't better in any way. The older just as nervous as he was. 

"Hwa is right, guys. It's pretty obvious."

Hongjoong, who had read a book in the far corner of the room, looked up and glanced at them, a soft smile on his lips.

"We aren't against the fact that you are meeting a mortal, we just want you guys to be happy. So, we wondered if he knows that you two are, in fact, vampires."

San slowly walked up to Wooyoung and draped his body over the younger's, making both of them feel more relaxed by the touch. A touch they had known for decades and were familiar with, yet they had let someone slip into their close bond and it made them feel so alive. It wasn't a hunt and neither the desire for blood, only hearts unable to beat feeling as if they suddenly could again.

"We didn't hide him or anything..." San murmured into his back and he found himself nodding along.

"Him? So, a boy." Seonghwa clicks his tongue, his finger drawing slow circles on the satin couch.

"Yeah, he's a boy. Is that a problem?"

"Not at all, though I do wish for some female companion in this coven, living only with males can get pretty exhausting after some decades."

"I think you are some centuries back, hyung. There are people who identify as both or as neither or change their gender completely." Wooyoung shoots back, hearing how San snorts behind his back.

"Oh? It is? Is he like this?" Seonghwa asks intrigued. 

Wooyoung shakes his head and thinks back when he first had stumbled over Yeosang, how pretty he was. And maybe how he accidentally called him a woman. The slap he had earned was more than deserved and San, the traitor, had snickered in the background without lifting a finger.

"Yeosang is very much a male and identifies as such. Though Wooyoung-"

Wooyoung slapped a hand over San's mouth in an attempt to shut him up, which ended with his lover licking his palm and Wooyoung shrieked at the feeling.

"Wooyoung what?" Hongjoong had stood up and walked over, listening with great interest.

"Wooyoung nothing." He bites back, pouting at San that the elder had almost exposed him to his sire and coven leader.

"Anyways-" San gestured and intertwined Wooyoung's hand with his, "-Yeosang is very sweet but also kind of shy, we need to ask him first if he feels comfortable with meeting you guys."

"Does he know about us being vampires?" Seonghwa croaked an eyebrow.

"He does, I mean we-"

"You drank his blood?" Hongjoong interfered.

"That, yes, and also-"

"Slept with him." Seonghwa let out a sigh in distress and shakes his head. "Why am I not surprised."

"Look we never hurt him on purpose! He agreed to everything!" Wooyoung argued and San nodded strongly.

"Alright, ask him if he feels comfortable with meeting us. Tell him he is welcome here whenever he is ready to come by." 

Wooyoung could already picture the pure embarrassment which would follow if they really brought Yeosang along, so he had to sigh. As if their oldest could potentially withstand Yeosang's cuteness. They would immediately latch onto him and spoil him, too much probably. That was something Wooyoung wasn't ready to face just yet. Though he was glad that their eldest were accepting of their relationship. 

Still, Yeosang's well being was at first place and they would only do it if the human felt comfortable with meeting them. 

"We ask him."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back early. Lmao. Why? I guess this is the way of me copeing with the fact that I just studied 7 subjects today for my exams on 29th/30th. . . :) 
> 
> This is fluffy but also a little angsty "smut" with some background informations about our vamp boys. Also since 1 person said they wanted to see fluff and 1 said they wanted to see angst, this au will now contain both. :) I mapped out a rough storyline. hehe. Please read the now more organized tags! I will tag things in the beginning notes when something happens what hasn't been tagged. 
> 
> I also will change up the POV depending on the chapter to give a little more insight into their relationship.
> 
> Thank you for all the kudos, bookmarks and comments TT! I appreciate it a lot <3
> 
> So for this chapter: mentions of past(!) character death and insecurities

Time was rather irrelevant to vampires, had they no real grasp on what time really was besides seeing the sun go up and down, revealing the moon every few hours and seeing when nature changed around them. There were enough smart vampires who understood the human way of thinking and had introduced such things to their own kind, yet many stayed away from actually counting hours or years. Saying, an immortal being needed no sense of time. Somewhat they were right, why bother with time when they had as much time they wanted? Killing them was a rather rare occasion, basically nothing strong enough to tear a vampire completely apart besides another, and since vampires followed their moral concepts, there wasn’t much blood to shed. Not in times like these. Or so he hoped. 

San was a little different, had been from the moment he was born. From the moment his parents had told him all those different things, raised him in a way most vampires didn’t do back in the day. They were the ones implanting the importance of time in his mind. And time had always made a great impact on his life. He couldn't understand how time was such a farfetched idea to some others. Just knowing that some people weren't gifted with such a long life like he was made him treasure those times even more.

Had kept count ever since he had been given a family through their coven after he had departed from his original one and loved to think back on the years, he had spent loving Wooyoung. Just them lying together, fooling around without a care in the world while wondering what their next great adventure could be. Enjoyed teasing Yunho whenever he fell in and out of love and watched his coven leader be head over heels for Hongjoong.

Time pained him when he thought back to the day Hongjoong had brought Wooyoung in, the boy barely conscious, only Hongjoong's bite saving him from dying. He hated the memory of seeing his beloved so weak, not able to do anything besides crying while he was still able to, low whimpers leaving his mouth at every movement. San had a few of these memories and while he hated to remember those, did he treasure them, knowing that without them he they wouldn't be where they are now.

Now, not long ago, another addition to his life happened and time was more relevant than ever to him. Yeosang. Their beloved Yeosang.

The moment he had seen the human, he had felt an indifferent pull to him, something guiding his thoughts and the later revelation that Wooyoung felt the same way had been the greatest thing of them all. Felt a beating heart even though he wasn't gifted with one.

Felt so alive when he first held Yeosang's hand, this warm skin against his cold one, a shiver running down his spine. A mere touch and San were done for. He believed humans called it to be whipped, and that they were. 

Loved to see when Wooyoung would have playful banters with Yeosang, seeing how his boyfriend's eyes lit up whenever he was with Yeosang and melted when the human felt save with them. Couldn't describe how much the trust meant to them. To him. Had San come from a time where vampires had been hunted and threatened, relationships with humans unthinkable. Wanted to treasure the precious moments they had with each other, hearing the clock tick inside of his head so loudly.

So, the thought of introducing Yeosang to their coven had something so ... ultimately about it, which made him shy away from bringing it up. Because once they knew him, he would be a full member of their little family while time would tick on, until one day, they had to go separate paths.

A time he wasn’t ready to think about. 

He thanked Wooyoung silently when he kept quiet about the topic as well. Snuggled deeper into Wooyoung's body when they laid on their bed, enjoying the other's presence without the need to do anything further. At some point there was just no need any longer for them to talk about their feelings, the other just knew. Both equally missing the third part of their little bond.

Still, he wondered sometimes, if Wooyoung was really aware of how short Yeosang's life actually was - compared to theirs. But shock himself at those toxic thoughts, buried his face deeper in the crook of Wooyoung's neck, giving it a little peck. San wouldn’t doubt Wooyoung’s sincere feelings. He didn't want to think about such stuff, not yet, not when Yeosang's time wasn't over. They still had so much time.

So, did they go on for days, avoiding the topic and San got more restless with each day because he could feel Hongjoong's curious gaze on him all the time. Felt the subtle ways of Seonghwa pushing the topic. He knew they meant well but San was concerned. Yeosang was a shy person, had needed time to understand that they both wanted him, no matter if he was human or not. But being thrown into a coven? Not necessarily being a part but actually seeing their close bond? A bond a human could never truly understand since immortality shaped them differently. San wasn't sure how well Yeosang would take that, given how careful he was and still is with them. 

As if Yeosang was waiting for them to push him away. Which wouldn’t happen. Never. It was in a vampire’s genes to be a little overprotective and possessive even, they were just clingy to the people they loved. San loved Yeosang as much as he loved Wooyoung and Wooyoung loved both greatly too. So, San wished Yeosang could see it someday, believe their words. 

Today, he was stopped from thinking about it the topic any further. They had gone to Yeosang's night shift, only to see their boyfriend seemingly bothered, weight down by something on his mind. Had the human made a few mistakes while working, resulting in an even more intense mood drop. San could feel the worry burn in his chest whenever he heard Yeosang sigh. When the human prepared an order, but his hands were shaking so much. A single shared glance with Wooyoung was enough to know that it was one of those days where they had to change Yeosang's train of thoughts, to keep his mind occupied and show him how much they actually love him.

So was the walk back to Yeosang's house filled with quiet whispers of reassurance, hands intertwined and never letting go, guiding a lost soul back onto its path. Engulfing the trembling frame with their calm ones, never leaving his side. 

Tonight, was all about loving Yeosang.

They lead the blond human through his small apartment until they reached the bedroom, slowly laying him down on the soft mattress. The distress so clear in his face, San felt his body twist painfully.

"We love you, Yeosang." Said Wooyoung when he leaned down, capturing Yeosang in a sweet kiss with no rush behind it.

"Nothing more than you."

San agreed, putting his palm on Yeosang's knee, thumbing over the inside slowly, noticing how the man underneath shivered. There were so many things he wanted to tell Yeosang, to express them in some kind of way but his mouth was unable to form words, tongue seemingly tied. Only his eyes fixed on his boyfriends kissing, Wooyoung being so gentle with him. 

Wooyoung broke the kiss and pressed their foreheads together, staring down into Yeosang's beautiful brown eyes which were slightly widened. San chuckled at the cute expression and even though Yeosang didn't look at him, saw San the slight change of red hue on his cheeks.

"Let us take care of you tonight, okay? Don't listen to those voices, baby."

Wooyoung leaned down and whispered into Yeosang's neck, the human closing his eyes at the sensation of cold lips ghosting over his skin. While watching how gentle Wooyoung was kissing their boyfriends’ neck, thought San of something else do to. A way to show how much he cherished the other. 

With a swift move did he take Yeosang's hand, which had been clawing the bedsheets before, gentle unfolding it and scooted a little closer, lifting up his hand. Yeosang seemed to not notice until he pressed a kiss on top of the back of his hand, seeing how the human looked at him through half opened eyes. San just smiled at him before following each finger, kissing the knuckles and down to the fingertips, taking his time to punctuate every single kiss. Kissing long enough to leave a tingle behind every time he was finished, lips hovering over the warm skin.

Yeosang was completely pliant in their hands, let them do what they pleased. San felt a tug at his heart, wishing Yeosang was as fierce and savage as usual. Seeing his boyfriend so... lost in thought made him worried, and like always, wondering if they truly could help him escape those thoughts.

Wooyoung sat up and rubbed his knuckles over Yeosang's cheek, searching for San's eyes when he turns to him. San nodded once and Wooyoung started. Gentle, knowing that Yeosang wasn't into the headspace for anything more forceful today, did he pull Yeosang up until he was sitting up right, face hung low. San gulped at seeing the hunched over form but waited, until his boyfriend had his goal accomplished. Wooyoung slipped behind the human with ease and when he was seated against the headboard, pulled he Yeosang flush against his chest.

The human let out a startled sound but let Wooyoung do what he pleased, only craning his head to peck Wooyoung’s cheek. The other vampire smiled softly at the gesture and looped his hands around Yeosang's chest, pressing their heads together.

San, who had patiently watched, moved over until he has seated right in front of the two, knees bend underneath, sitting on his legs. His heart swelled at the absolute domestic sight in front of him, how his boyfriends cuddled up so deeply in another.

"Sangie, can you listen to me?" San asks gentle, caressing both legs of the human. He sees how Yeosang nods, a certain glint in his eyes that tells him how much Yeosang needed this right now. And he tried to convey how grant his love is for this beautiful human was.

"Tonight, it's all about you."

He scoots closer, pressing a kiss on Yeosang's nose while his hands wander up to his crotch, slowly undoing the human's pants. San heard how Yeosang whines a little when he carefully dragged the pants down and letting them fall on the ground, the cold air hitting his exposed skin. In any other occasion he would have smirked and teased his boyfriend at the obvious sign of arousal, but this had no place today. Not when he wanted to shower their baby in love and adoration.

Wooyoung softly smiled at San and let his hands wander underneath Yeosang's shirt, drawing little circles on his stomach while he showered him with kisses against his hair, along his ear and over the his neck, when Yeosang revealed more of it.

Yeosang looked startled when San lifted one of his feet up, holding it in his hands.

"You are perfect, Yeosang. From the tip of your toe-" San presses a kiss to his toe, while Wooyoung presses one to his head. "-up to your head."

Yeosang's eyes flutter shut, hands trying to find something to hold onto.

"The moment I saw you, I knew that I would love you, how could I not?" He kisses up his leg up till his knee, letting his lips linger a little longer.

"Oh Yeosang, just seeing you smile can lift our moods entirely."

San kisses further, pushing Yeosang's legs wider apart and trails his lips down the inside of his tight, before he finds a certain point. He can feel how Yeosang's blood pulsates under his lips, faster and faster in anticipation, and San smiled against his skin. Knowing that Wooyoung had Yeosang under control, he began to lick the patch of skin while avoiding his fangs from piercing the skin. But gracing it, nonetheless. Feeling how his boyfriend shivers, pushing his leg even closer. Little gasps leaving Yeosang's mouth with every lick and every nip at his skin.

San loved the way Yeosang sounded, was so incredible grateful that he allowed them to see him at his most vulnerable state, let them share such a precious time with him. And loved Yeosang more with every passing second the human accepted them. Wanted to share happy memories with him, making him laugh and feel secure, but never see his tears - his pained expression.

Loving him fully and making love to him like no other could.

He understood why bodily connection were so important, loved those heated moments himself, yet he also knew that sometimes a person need love in a way, where no heat was allowed. Rather touches and words, so careful and soft, portraying those feelings one never found the words for. That's what Yeosang needed right now. This reassurance that he was valued and loved. That he wasn’t what people called him. 

"San-" Yeosang moaned breathily. A hand gripped his hair and with a last lick over the abused skin did he retreat a little, glancing up at his baby. Marvelling in those dusted cheeks and half lidded eyes, the hand not even gripping hard but rather softly tugging.

"Mhm?" San hums but only gets a head shake as a response, seeing how Wooyoung had whispered something into his ear. 'So needy'. San almost scolded Wooyoung for saying something out of the atmosphere but gulped down when he saw that Yeosang shied into his boyfriend's touch.

He crawled up again, pressing his nose into Yeosang's stomach, looking up through his eyelashes. Wooyoung helped with pulling off Yeosang's shirt, exposing his sweet stomach. San took Yeosang skin between his teeth and nibbled on it, playfully pulling it a little before he places kisses on the reddening skin, letting his lips linger long enough for Yeosang to vibrate.

"You have no idea how much we love you, Yeosang." He murmurs into his skin. "How you completed us." A kiss pressed on to Yeosang's navel. “We can’t imagine a life without you anymore.” Kissing downwards. “There is no one who we want more than you in every way you are feeling comfortable with sharing with us. We couldn’t be more thankful, Yeosang.” 

And suddenly he feels wet drops hitting his face. Shocked and a little startled he looks up, immediately straightening his body. Yeosang had his eyes closed, one hand still softly lying on top of San’s hair while the other was held by Wooyoung. Their boyfriend was sobbing, tears running down his dusted cheeks and San felt how heart broke in two. Rushed forward to hold his face and whip away the tears, to hold him close and reassure him with his touch. Doing anything to stop his baby from crying. Wooyoung was equally as shocked as he was, as he pulled Yeosang even closer, nuzzling his blond hair and kissing his hair, trying to distract him from whatever he was thinking about.  
“Sang, baby? What’s wrong?” San asked softly, feeling the wetness beneath his fingertips. 

Yeosang shook his head lightly but not strong enough for San to lose his touch. Instead he scooted closer until he was able to press a kiss to his forehead, feeling how Yeosang only sobbed more at his demonstration. 

“Please baby, tell me what’s wrong.” He murmured, feeling so broken that he couldn’t help him. 

“Lo- “Yeosang hiccupped when he opened his eyes and swallowed hard when the tears seemed to blur his sight. “Love you- “ 

San almost sighs in relieve but catches himself, smiling instead. Without waiting for another second did he went for a kiss, feeling the salty wet lips against his and was welcoming the feeling, knowing those tears had another meaning than he had originally thought. Yeosang mumbled half broken sentences against his lips and into their kiss, only hiccupped more when Wooyoung began to respond. Most things San was able to hear through his baby’s chaotic words where declarations of love and it only spur San’s desire on even more. 

Because Yeosang deserved the world and they would show him again and again that he was worth what they were giving. That Yeosang was the only they had ever loved this dearly. 

“Love you.” Yeosang said while breaking the kiss, turning his head to kiss Wooyoung who gave a sound of approval, letting the human set the pace. And for a moment San just watches, seeing how Yeosang’s tears came slowly but surely to a halt until Wooyoung freed him, turning Yeosang back to San. The blond whined in disapproval which got the other vampire giggling. San only smiled, put his hand once more on his cheek. 

“We love you too, baby. So much. Sometimes I think my heart is beating when I look at you.” 

Yeosang whined and if the try to pull his legs in wasn’t evidence enough, San would have thought they would stop their little doing. Apparently not. 

“Do you want us to continue?”

The blond nods, closing his eyes when he reaches for San’s hand and intertwining their hands. San shuddered at the almost unbearably heat rolling off Yeosang’s body. 

“Please- Sannie, please-!” 

“Okay, whatever you want baby.” 

He shakes their intertwined hands while searching for Wooyoung’s eyes, seeing how the younger vampire nods in agreement, telling him silently that they should continue if Yeosang wanted them to. Understanding, he scooted away again with just enough space for him to bend down, pulling Yeosang’s underwear off carefully. 

Yeosang hissed at the sudden cold hair surrounding his freed erection. San had to remind himself that the human was probably tired and messed up right now, not thinking straight so he had to restrain himself from doing whatever he wanted. Yeosang just had this effect on him in which San lost his mind, so drawn to him, he felt like burning alive. Even though he wasn’t technically alive since humans declared everything without a beating heart as dead. 

Slowly he guided Yeosang’s hand back to his hair and freed his hand to carefully steady himself before he laid down on his stomach, and only pushed up his upper body on his arms. Heard Wooyoung whistle at the position he was in and decided to throw a glare at his vampire boyfriend, making the younger chuckle in delight. San only shock his head once before he kissed the erection carefully, watching Yeosang reaction and if the sharp inhale wasn’t enough to urge him forward, what was? 

So, San licked down the underside, noticing it twitching on his tongue and enjoying the little sounds he could draw out of him with just merely touching. So, he went down again and again, trailing those veins and nibbling at the skin. Letting his long teeth graze the skin carefully like Yeosang liked it, which resulted in the human letting out a long moan while his body jerked. Only Wooyoung’s hands held Yeosang down, the other vampire playing with his ear. 

San glances up when he lets Yeosang breath for a moment, seeing how faraway the other was, melted into Wooyoung’s arms and cheeks dusted.

Taking it as a good sign he dives down, this time taking the erection fully into his mouth. Yeosang chokes above him, moaning out his name but San stays where he is, enjoying the weight before he slowly pulls of with a plop. They share a glance and if San wouldn’t see the tiredness of his beloved mirroring beneath the lust, he might have drawn it out, however, today was no such day. 

Without thinking twice, he took him in once more, flicking his tongue over the heated skin and tasting Yeosang in his most private part. Balanced himself when he used one of his hands to jerk the erection while he was moving his mouth, hoping he could bring Yeosang the release he was searching for. 

And normally Yeosang would last longer, their previous adventures had shown as much, but right now San felt how close the human actually was. His tired body responded and searched for the release it was promised, making Yeosang whimper so beautifully above him. 

In reality it only took another minute or two for Yeosang to come, clawing San’s hair when the sudden wave over rolled him but for San it had felt longer, knowing how desperate the other had been to get his mind off. Swallowed every little drop before he sat up, licking his lips. The blond had fallen slack in Wooyoung’s arms and the other vampire was whispering words of encouragement, their joined hands never leaving each other. Yeosang needed several minutes before he came down from his high and both of them had nearly missed it because Yeosang was already slipping into sleep. 

“Baby, just a moment longer, okay? We can sleep soon.” Wooyoung whispered while San had gotten of the bed and had retrieved Yeosang’s pyjama. A custom made one they had gifted their boyfriend last month on which was the human’s little drawn hehetmon. 

With the help of the vampires did Yeosang change his clothes and even if he was a little out of it, was he still awake enough to thank them before falling back down. 

Chuckling they changed too and laid on either side, Wooyoung spooning him while San caressed his cheek with his thumb. 

“Do you want to tell us what happened, Sangie?” San whispers into the night, knowing that by now the sun would soon come up and greet a new day. 

The human only shakes his head slightly before he reached for San, so he let himself be pulled against Yeosang. Deep down he wondered what it could have been which had made Yeosang feel so distressed and how severe it was for him to not tell them. Were those only pent up feelings? Or this depression Yeosang had explained once, humans could suffer from?

He wasn’t sure, wouldn’t ask further if Yeosang wasn’t up for telling them the truth. But he would have to talk about it with Wooyoung, San knew that. If their shared glance over Yeosang was saying as much – Wooyoung was also worried. Normally Yeosang would tell them what bothered him when asked and explained himself, even if he felt silly. Yeosang wasn’t one for keeping secrets, just not voicing his immediate thoughts whenever. 

And while he let the sleep-like state wash over him, couldn’t he stop his thoughts from wandering, hoping that they were able to make Yeosang feel loved – make him feel secure. That whatever had thrown his mind apart was now back in place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> . . . :) If you didn't know me from other works, let me tell you: I love writing angst. So expect some angsty chapters coming up but always combined with fluff! I'm not that heartless... yet. If ya wanna see me go all out I can recommend my Sansang 'Can you love me again'. That is angsty. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back :)
> 
> This chapter is a littel heavy so please read the following tags and be cautious if any of them might make you uncomfortable: 
> 
> Angst/barely comfort, hyperventilating, panic attack 
> 
> I have never had a severe case of hyperventilating so the whole thing is based on my panic attacks and what I know about hyperventilating + a little research. I'm sorry if it isn't a 100% accurate.

Bright light was filtering through his white curtains and Yeosang was aware that he shouldn't be up yet when he had the night shift again, however, he couldn't stop staring outside trying to see what he hoped he hadn't really seen. Images of what ifs flashing through his mind, keeping his mind occupied and honestly, scared. Yeosang wasn't exactly the most fearful person hence why he had allowed two vampires in his personal space, but this? He was scared. More scared than he had been in a long time. Deep down he knew it was dumb, irrational even, that there had been nothing and he made a big deal out of it. But sometimes Yeosang couldn't stop his mind from wandering into fields in which it shouldn't be allowed especially since he was an easy target for those thoughts. Couldn’t control his anxiety creeping up on him and chaining him down when Yeosang least needed it.

So, he stood there for a while, peeking through the curtains every now and then, staring at the certain spot. Yeosang hoped the curtains hid away his peeking form well enough so whatever he had seen - or not seen - wasn’t aware of him freaking out. It felt wrong to stare blatantly and only hide whenever someone walked by but his mind told him it was right to do so, to doubt the peacefulness his street seemed to emit. Yeosang only noticed how late it became when his first alarm clock went off, signalling that he had indeed stood there for a long time and scaring him even more in the progress. He needed a few seconds to calm his erratic breath and notice the ringing as nothing more than his alarm. 

Yeosang had to gulp when he finally distanced himself from the window, knowing how messed up his mind was at the current moment. He still had to make himself ready for work and even if his hands where shaking, Yeosang had to make himself presentable. With one glance to the window he retreated deeper into his apartment while trying to erase those haunting thoughts. 

  
  


He came in later today. Yeosang knew it was unusual for him to be late for work but he couldn't help it, had his feet been glued to the ground the moment he had wanted to take a step outside. In this very moment had the door been the only thing separating him from whatever laid behind it. What he had sawn. Yeosang had yelled at his own mind to work and to not make him go into a state of panic, yet he had needed so much time actually leaving his own apartment. Had he turned at every corner and looked behind himself whenever he stood still, gulped when he knew he was making himself paranoid. 

Thankfully his boss understood when he told her that he had almost a panic attack earlier and wanted to send Yeosang home which, he in fact, did he not want. Yeosang had sent Wooyoung a text message earlier and knew that the vampire would come today, even though San wasn’t available tonight due to a game night with his friend. It saddens Yeosang a little but knowing Wooyoung would go home with him was enough to reassure him he would make it home safely. That’s what he told Irene as well. She had been protective over Yeosang in the beginning but after learning more about the two vampires she had approved and was now overjoyed when she saw them with Yeosang. 

“Okay, but only because Wooyoung comes by. On any other occasion I would’ve send you home.” She had said, raising an accused finger at him. “Your well-being goes over this job, Yeosang, we both agreed to this from the beginning. I have Jongho come in and help you behind the counter today.” 

The finale in her voice had been clear and reluctantly Yeosang had agreed. The thought of working with Jongho again had him smile while he was behind the counter, cleaning necessary parts while waiting for a customer to approach. From time to time he saw Elkie running around and taking orders from customers who had decided to sit down, and it was a welcomed change to actually make something than standing around doing nothing. 

His anxiety had calmed down fairly well and Elkie, even though she had no idea about his talk with Irene earlier, checked up on him regularly. When no customers where needing any service she roped him into small-talk and when she went and cleaned a table did she pull some clumsy tricks to make him laugh. Yeosang was thankful he had such a considerate co-worker with him. And an understanding boss. Without them he wouldn't have been able to survive in the harsh world of working. 

Almost an hour later he feels how a presence steps up behind the counter and Yeosang turns his head, smiling at the young vampire who smiled even brighter. Jongho had started working just recently there but whenever they had a shift together Yeosang felt immensely calm and - though he would never tell this his boyfriends - safe. Just having the younger, technically older (?), he hadn’t asked yet, with him was giving his running mind a rest. 

“Hey.” Jongho waved a little. 

“Hi Jongho.” Yeosang tries to bite back his own wide smile, knowing it would give his feelings away too much. “Lovely night, isn’t it?” 

“Lovely? If you mean too humid, then yes.” The vampire complains. 

“Too humid? Jongho, you don’t even sweat. That’s figuratively impossible.” 

“Don’t be such a nit-picker.” 

Yeosang laughs at the vampire’s distressed voice and focuses back on his work, starting to clean the shelves behind them while Jongho agreed to take orders and prepare them. For a while it went well, Yeosang almost forgetting what had happened earlier the day when he felt it again. The burning stare on him. 

He jerked around, trying to find the source of the feeling which wasn’t going away, his anxiety already threatening to spike again. Yeosang frankly began to look over the customer, to the door and outside of the windows but he wasn’t able to see anything- or anyone. Until he did. Two glowing red eyes stared back at him through the already darkening night, fixated on nothing more than his frame. 

Yeosang stepped back panicked, feeling how his body began to shake and his leg giving out beneath him, making him stumble against the shelves behind him. For a moment the world around him seemed to change and blur, leaving nothing more than him and the eyes behind. Him against whomever. 

His lung began to close up. Yeosang was breathing faster but deeper and within seconds he felt himself hyperventilating, shaking hands trying to find grip on the shelves before he clawed his chest. He didn’t know what was happening to him, the panic inside of him overshadowing every possible straight thought. Due to his state he never noticed that he had never fallen but had been sat down, Jongho trying to talk with him, making him listen to his voice but Yeosang couldn’t hear him no matter how hard he tried. Everything inside of his head swirled around those red eyes- the same ones he had seen outside of his apartment watching him through the window. 

Yeosang couldn’t keep a clear thought. His body seized and jerked, shaking with every try to breath and with the tears flowing down his cheeks. His breath cut short-

Until a cold hand were placed against his cheeks and a voice he knew so well got him to listen. And even though his lung hurt, hands were shaking and his body still in a constant panic state, did he recognize the touch like no else. 

Without much thought he fell forward into a slightly startled person with nonetheless an open hug, two arms immediately circling around his shaking frame. Clawing at the fabric beneath his fingertips he felt himself sinking deeper into the cold body, not crying loud but visibly enough to probably worry everyone, even if he wasn’t currently aware of the others. 

Wasn’t aware when two arms lifted him up like nothing and brought him in the apartment above the café, lying him down on a bed whose was not his and cradled him in a place he had barely been too.

Wooyoung brushed away the tears over his cheeks away and tried to make him listen, taking on one of Yeosang’s hands in his while pressing a kiss to his temple, knowing that Yeosang needed affection when he had a panic attack. That he need someone close, someone who could give him reassurance and safety. And the vampire was patient with him, let Yeosang cry and shake in his hold until he somewhat calmed down, both not knowing how long Yeosang had actually been like this. 

“Love?” Wooyoung asks carefully when Yeosang stopped trashing in his grip, his lips ghosting over his forehead. Yeosang doesn’t muster up more than a little whimper, not trusting his voice at all. His body felt so numb. After crying and shaking for so long was the panic attack taking a toll on his body, making his eyelids heavy and his mind cutting off everything not necessary for living. In this moment every unpleasant thought was pushed out of his mind. 

“Are you sleepy?” His boyfriend’s voice calmed him down, made his mind even heavier and he nodded against his shoulder, feeling how Wooyoung pulled him down onto a bed. “Okay, then sleep. I talked with Irene and she’s okay with us using her guestroom. Try to find some sleep.” 

Yeosang found himself sprawled on top of his boyfriend who pulled up a blanket over them while Yeosang laid his head in the crook of Wooyoung’s neck, inhaling the scent so distinctively Wooyoung. All he could focus on was the cold but pleasant body beneath his, Yeosang’s energy completely drained and yet he knew that he didn’t want to be alone. Not tonight, even though in his current state he wasn’t aware why and felt himself not wanting to question it either. 

“Stay?” Yeosang mumbled into the skin, nosing the coldness. “Tonight, stay with me until I wake up?” 

“Of course. I’m here when you wake up, baby.” Wooyoung reassures him while he pulls Yeosang indefinitely closer, both arms around Yeosang’s frame. “I’m not going anywhere.” 

And Yeosang’s exhausted mind believes him, couldn’t find the strength to think about it on a deeper level and questioning his boyfriend’s decision. 

Sleep overcame him quick but the night wasn’t filled with a good night’s sleep, was Yeosang haunted by red eyes and a bad presence in his dreams. Had him trashing and moaning desperately in his dreams. 

  
  


When Wooyoung had come into the café, he had immediately known something was terribly wrong. Both of Yeosang’s favourite co-workers’ and his boss where gathered behind the counter while Yeosang wasn’t to be seen. Within seconds he had been at his boyfriends’ side, practically pushing the youngest vampire away from Yeosang when worry washed over him. 

Wooyoung had seen Yeosang hyperventilate a grant total of two times since he knew the human, yet this one was worse than the two prior. Neither to his nor the other’s words where the human reacting as if he had keyed out everything around him. He wasn’t sure what had triggered Yeosang’s anxiety so much that he started to hyperventilate but Wooyoung wasn’t up for asking questions as well, not when he saw how visibly worried the other three vampires where. 

Without thinking twice, he had asking Yeosang’s boss Irene if she had a place where he could take Yeosang and try to calm him down, and without much problem did she lead him to her guestroom, saying they should stay the night just in case. Wooyoung thanked her for her hospitality and had thankfully made the human calm down after some time. 

Even though Yeosang was now sleeping on top of him was it visible that whatever had triggered such an intense response was still haunting him in his sleep, making the human toss and turn, and Wooyoung could do nothing more than watch and hope Yeosang would finally fall into a more peaceful sleep. 

Uncertain how he should handle the situation alone Wooyoung grabbed for his phone and texted San what had happened, though he knew San wouldn’t look onto his phone until the sun where to rise when his and Yunho’s game session would be over. Groaning at his own stupidity he opened another chat, hoping that he would get a response rather quickly. 

**Wooyoung:**

Hong?

Do you have time right now?

It’s kinda important. 

**Hongjoong:**

Wooyoung? 

Of course I have time for you, how can I help you? 

**Wooyoung:**

Yeosang, our boyfriend, had a panic attack around an hour ago.

He’s still trashing and turning while sleeping so I think that, whatever had triggered it, must still be on his mind. 

I stay with him until he wakes up and stay with him until he feels better.

But I’m not sure how to bring this up later.

How do I ask someone what triggered them without triggering it _again_?

**Hongjoong:**

In all honesty, it depends. 

You know him the best. 

Seonghwa suggests you make him feel safe and get his mind off of it for a while before bringing it up again. 

**Wooyoung:**

Hwa is reading this? Whatever. 

Thank you, I try this. If I stay longer than a day with Yeosang, I will tell you so Seonghwa won’t start to worry where I am or if I died in a ditch.

**Hongjoong:**

Even though I don’t need the reassurance of your well-being, Seonghwa says he appreciates the gesture. 

Take care of him for as long as you need and don’t hesitate to ask for help if you need it. 

**Wooyoung:**

Thank you, love you. 

Wooyoung glances outside of the window, hoping that Seonghwa’s suggestion would work when Yeosang wakes up later. Absently minded Wooyoung played with Yeosang’s hair, not knowing what to think and how to shoot his own worries down. 

He couldn’t stop the image being replayed again and again in his head, seeing Yeosang’s panicked shaking form on the ground. Wooyoung felt uneasy. Something had been bothering Yeosang for a few days now but neither him nor San could pinpoint what it was and both of them weren’t gifted with mind reading abilities. Until Yeosang would open up to them Wooyoung couldn’t do anything else but wonder and worry, supporting his boyfriend’s mental health to the best his abilities allowed. 

A creaking door brought him out of his thoughts and with curious eyes saw Wooyoung how the younger vampire, whom he had pushed earlier, stepped inside with a tray in his hand. Wooyoung gestured him to stay silent and the younger nodded, slowly coming closer before putting the tray down on the table not far from the bed.

On the tray was a mug with something steaming, Wooyoung guessed it was a tea with camomile - due to the smell - where a flickering candle was put underneath to ensure the warmth to stay. In a bowl was seemingly a salad but even with his great vampire eyes wasn’t he exactly able to pinpoint what was in it. 

“We thought we make something ready for when he wakes up.” 

Wooyoung hums when he listens to Jongho whisper, seeing how worry mirrored on the poor boys face. Not that Wooyoung felt any different in the given circumstances. 

“Elkie takes over Yeosang’s shift today and the boss says she wants Yeosang to stay at home for at least two days to ensure his health.” The younger whispers and Wooyoung caught Jongho staring at Yeosang a second too long. Deep down he frowned, wondering if Jongho might be the trigger but he guessed if he was, the younger would look guilty instead of worried. “Dongju already said he can cover Yeosang’s shift for the next two days, so it’s the best if you focus on him for now.”

“Of course.” Wooyoung tried hard to not let the venom poisoning his words, knowing his protective instinct hated how Jongho was looking at his boyfriend but scolded himself in the same breath because this was no place for uncalled rivalry. Yeosang was his to begin with and he was the one he should worry about right now, not some teenage vampire who had developed a little crush. 

“I guess I go now-” Jongho whispers and turns to leave, but Wooyoung’s words stop him.

“I’m sorry for pushing you earlier, I did that because I was worried.” 

“That’s-”

“But if you had been the cause of Sangie’s panic attack and I find this out, we two will have some conversation and don’t you dare run.” 

Maybe it was Wooyoung’s eyes piercing the room only lit by the candle or the intensity of his red eyes, but he saw how Jongho’s facial expression freezes, wide open eyes staring back at his. For a moment they just stare at each other before Jongho looked away, playing with the hem of his shirt while turning his back to Wooyoung. 

“I really hope I wasn’t the reason for it.” Wooyoung heard him mumble. “But if I was I hope we can find out why. I don’t want him to hate me.”

With that was the younger vampire out of the door, leaving an even more worked up Wooyoung behind. 

His mind was running through countless possibilities on what could have happened and what he would do to whoever had caused his beloved to feel pain. Yet he knew he was irrational, way too fast forward with making a decision over something he had no knowledge of right now. So, he hoped San would finally read his message soon because the elder’s presence was always able to calm down his hot boiling temper. 

When the first part of the sky turned from a dark blue to a lighter blue, almost fading into purple, did Wooyoung’s phone vibrate. A sigh of relief left his mouth when he read the message displayed on his lock screen. 

**San:**

On my way.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with a rather short chapter. I posted like three or four different things since the last update so I was a little occupied and now I'm preparing to go back to work next week. That being said, the updates might get a little irregular now. 
> 
> This is short because it's the calm before the storm hits... enjoy this little domestic chapter and see it as a friendly reminder that I can write nice scenes if I want to... :)

True to his words came San rather fast after he had sent his reply. Soon joined the other vampire in Irene’s guest room and looked very gloomy but mostly worried. San sat down on a chair next to the table where Yeosang’s food was still standing and the little light was still flickering lonely. 

Wooyoung looked at him, took in the other’s obvious distaste at the whole situation. Not that he felt any different but he couldn’t exactly vocalize his worries with Yeosang sprawled over his chest, snuggled so close, he worried he could wake him up with even just a little movement. Lets his eyes wander over the sleeping frame and his fingers carding through the blond hair, feeling his heart twist when his mind went back to the trembling figure on the ground. 

“What happened?” 

San’s voice was laced with a thick layer of worry, the built up emotions so clear yet so far away from being expressed. Wooyoung could understand his boyfriend’s feelings. 

“A panic attack but don’t ask me why, I have no idea. When I came here Yeosang was already on the ground hyperventilating.”

He saw from the corner of his eye how San nodded in understanding, however, he stayed where he was, the elders eyes not leaving Yeosang’s sleeping figure and Wooyoung wondered what he might be thinking about. What he saw which Wooyoung might be unable to see. And for a while there was a heavy silence in the room while Wooyoung waited for San to say something and the elder staring with a blank expression, his eyes not shifting in the slightest. 

“Share your thoughts?” He tried to break his boyfriends trance but the other wasn’t moving, not even paying attention to him. Which is very unusual. “San? Please talk to me.” 

San hummed lowely at his words and for a quick second he saw how the elder’s eyes flashed a bright red, just a short flicker but it made Wooyoung stare in shook. Not once had he seen San even close to flash the red eyes of a vampire which- to be faire- was usually only used in two occasions. Either fighting or hunting. Since both of those aren’t practiced today anymore had Wooyoung the luck of never seeing those, so he had to wonder what had gotten such an intense reaction out of the other. What San saw in front of his eyes what he was incapable of seeing. 

“San-” 

“When he wakes up, how about we bring him home and stay with him for now?” 

The faraway gaze lifted and back came the eyes he loved so dearly, eyes which finally focused on him instead of a point only San could see. Wooyoung would ask him, one day, what this was about but today they had other worries, especially when sun would begin to rise and Yeosang would stir in his sleep. Or San would eventually tell it himself, though Wooyoung wouldn’t expect San to remember that his eyes had flashed red. 

“Yeah. Maybe we can play some games or cook something with him.” 

Wooyoung tried to hid his shock in his voice, whispering to not wake up his beloved who seemed to stir slowly. Saw how the sun began to rise and knew that they wouldn’t stay here much longer, not with Yeosang barely sleeping peacefully and San border lining aggression towards something Wooyoung couldn’t pinpoint. It was better to bring everyone into a better mindset. 

  
  
  


After Yeosang had woken up and ate the little treat Jongho had brought earlier, was he guided back to his apartment by the two vampires who looked worried with every step he took. And he was thankful that there were with him. The panic attack had exhausted him, his sleep hadn't been any better due to the eyes following him inside of his dream. Waking up to Wooyoung holding him and San being close had calmed his initial fear a lot, with them he felt safe. 

Normally Yeosang would have argued that the two should have gone home, that they shouldn't stay with him and waste their time but after everything? He was exhausted and beyond happy that he wasn't alone, wouldn't be alone for quite some time because he knew his boyfriends good enough to know that they won't let him be alone in a situation like this. Saw it in their eyes, the worry and the hurt that they couldn't help him, only try to keep his mind off of it. 

However, seeing Wooyoung trying to cook something in his kitchen was incredible hilarious and absolutely noteworthy. The black-haired male was, at least, able to hold a knife but cutting vegetables? An absolute chaos and San only sat on the counter laughing at Wooyoung’s misery, pointing out what he did wrong without helping him at all. 

Yeosang sat on a chair at the table and watched the heartful banter unfold before him, giggled when a piece of carrot slipped away and both of them jerk in surprise.

"Stop laughing Sangie." Wooyoung whined and waved with the knife around making both of his boyfriends scoot away a little.

"Put that knife down Wooyoung." San pointed out, carefully taking the knife away and leaving the younger vampire in a pout.

"I just want to cook something for Sangie."

"I know that Woo but we can't have you stab one of us, even if it is by accident."

"Wha-" Wooyoung pouts even more with furrowed eyebrows, "I would never!"

Yeosang can't help himself but laugh at them, feeling how their eyes immediately burn into him, still, he can't stop. And he knows what affect his laugh has on the two vampire, hears how Wooyoung laughs with him while San called him cute. It took him a couple of seconds before he could stop, hiding his face behind his hands shortly and then peeking at his boyfriends behind them. Seeing them look at him with such fondness in their eyes makes Yeosang blush and giggle a little. 

"What?" San's voice is soft and Yeosang can't help but smile at the eldest. 

"Nothing." He chirps and stands up until he can put his chin on Wooyoung’s shoulder. "I can show you how to cut vegetables if you want." 

Wooyoung hums in delight before he gestures San to give the knife back and after the eldest vampire had a silent conversation with Yeosang, did he reluctantly gave back the knife. San's pointed look was enough for Wooyoung to pout again but this time was Yeosang the one who shut up the vampire before he could complain. 

"You need to grip the knife harder- no, not that hard! Look how you're shaking!"

Yeosang whines and moves against Wooyoung’s back, feeling how the vampire looks back at him when one of his arms holds Wooyoung on his waist while his other arm extends. Carefully he lays his hands on top of Wooyoung’s. The cold hand underneath his grips even harder for a moment before it relaxes and Wooyoung lets himself be guided by Yeosang. 

He has to correct Wooyoung every now and then, needs to guide him a lot, especially because Wooyoung can't exactly control his strength. 

Together they make it through a few vegetables before Yeosang declares that it's enough for him and that he won't be able to eat much more. Wooyoung laughs, puts the knife down and turned inside of Yeosang’s arms, wrapping his own arms around him. 

Wooyoung smiles while Yeosang quirked an eyebrow before he feels lips press against his shortly. It was nothing more than a peck but he feels how Wooyoung was pulled away from him and another pair of lips where pressed on him. Yeosang laughs at the gesture when he sees how San looks at him and puts a hand on his cold cheek.

"Jealous?" 

San's eyes glimmer in need for attention and Yeosang loved this side of the elder, the way he was just as needy for attention as their boyfriend is. 

"I need some attention, Sangie." 

"Ah, you do?" 

Yeosang smirks a little and pulls the other in for a short kiss, feeling how San lets a sigh out when Yeosan breaks the kiss and winks at the vampire. 

"That’s enough for now."

"You little-" San mumbles, "You spend too much time with Wooyoung."

"Hey!" 

  
  
  


After Yeosang eating some more and the vampires bickering for a while which, if you asked Yeosang, was quite adorable until some events happened he wished he could throw them out for. Arguing about which rom-com they would watch. If they would have asked Yeosang his answer would have been none but those two argued about it for almost half an hour before finally deciding on one. 

Now he was squished between two vampires who were incredibly immersed in the movie while he was more keen on feeling them close than actually watching a movie. Especially due to the dumb protagonist. This movie was really not something for him but didn't want to voice out his distaste, had the two seem so enthusiastic about it.

It took Wooyoung a little more than an hour before he fell asleep, his head on the arm rest and his hair falling in front of his eyes. Yeosang caught himself smiling at the sight, his heart warming up. He jerked a little in surprise when a hand squeezed his side and Yeosang looked to the side to see San smiling at him- so incredible soft.

For a moment does San just stare at him before he leans forward and presses a kiss on his forehead, his lips so gentle it's almost like a passing breeze. But Yeosang savours the feeling like always, treasured whatever his vampire boyfriends were giving him. 

"I want you to know something, Sangie." San whispers to not waken their boyfriend and lets his fingers brush over Yeosang’s birthmark. "No matter what, I love you. Wooyoung loves you. You are our everything and I would give you the stars if I could." 

And if Yeosang’s tears up a little, San just brushes them away and tucks Yeosang against his chest, letting the human sit sideways on his lap before Yeosang cuddles up against him even more. 

His feelings are complicated, chaotic and not always easy to understand but this feelings are emotions only his boyfriends are able to awaken inside of him. If Yeosang would lose them some day, he wouldn't know what to do. Just huddled up inside of San's arms or caged in Wooyoung’s arms were enough to calm him down, go give him a feeling of safety he hadn't known prior to knowing them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back. :)
> 
> I have no real excuse on why this took so long, only that I wrote other stuff in the meantime, check it out if you'd like. (I also have been incredible sleepy all week so I better get to bed now and finally sleep long enough to refill my energy.)
> 
> Checking in on this, I have absolutely no idea why you are all here, because I'm not even sure what I'm doing with this fic? But apparently it's liked? Which surprised me a lot. Especially since this is now my most viewed fic in this fandom? I'm beyond happy, really! Thank you guys for all the love this - admittedly - very spontaneous fic has gotten over the last weeks. 
> 
> Tags for this chapter: not really graphic smut (?), mentions of mental struggle, violence and mentions of blood

Over the course of the next three days the vampires stayed close to the human’s side, trying their best to make their beloved forget the painful memories and come to peace with it so they could talk about the problem in the first place. To have Yeosang calm down and collect his thoughts, making him feel safe enough to come forward with his problem. 

Which proved to be harder than they had originally thought. 

The first day they spent watching netflix. On Wooyoung’s pleading they only chose the crappy, bad reviewed movies and series, apparently to laugh about bad acting and prop usage. San wasn’t exactly understanding the difference between good and bad usage of props but he nodded when either of the two tried to explain it to him. And he did see the difference at the third movie in comparison to the movies they usually watched when they visited Yeosang. 

While San had trouble catching up with modern day technology, was Wooyoung way ahead of him, learning everything with eager eyes and determination to master it. Which, by no means, was a bad thing, San found it incredibly adorable and this way he learned more about it as well since Wooyoung could never shut up about his new knowledge. Especially when he had learned from Yeosang. 

Though he must give the humans a pat on the back for making  _ streaming services-  _ San thought it was what they were called- because watching Netflix and laughing about those screenplays was a good way of spending time instead of sitting around and doing nothing. Most things he saw he understood and if there was a knowledge hole, the other two were eager enough to fill it up. The sparkle in their eyes when they explained it made him so happy, he asked a few times on purpose only to see it again. 

Yes. He is whipped.

The other thing he learned on the first day, and when he was true to himself, for a long time, was that humans couldn’t just do nothing. They always needed something to occupy themselves with. A day of doing nothing was not in their vocabulary. 

So, whenever he saw Yeosang doing something else other than watching netflix and cuddling up to the two vampires that day, it was something to occupy himself with. Sometimes he went and made himself food, which was good. On other occasions he grabbed for a book, his phone or his laptop to do whatever. San swore he even saw Yeosang clean the bathroom when Wooyoung had fallen asleep and San had rested his eyes. It was almost like a need for Yeosang at this point. A need to do something so he wouldn’t think about unpleasant things. San knew that it was absolutely normal behaviour but to this extent? He wasn’t sure anymore. 

Over the course of their relationship both him and Wooyoung had noticed that Yeosang’s mind sometimes revolved around things which weren’t even necessary, yet he couldn’t stop thinking about them. It had worried San quite a bit, Wooyoung too. 

Still, it was better seeing Yeosang occupying himself with something than seeing him curled up on his bed, blanket around his frame while his eyes were distant. They had found Yeosang like  _ that  _ once and it had terrified San for a long time. Seeing someone you love so…  _ indifferent  _ while not really being there mentally is scary, especially when one knows how fragile human minds are. 

Watching over Yeosang gave him a strange sense of balance, knowing he could be there for his beloved whenever he needed him and knew that if, and only  _ if _ , he ever felt bad himself, Yeosang would be at his side in a heartbeat. Which only strengthened his love for their blond human even more. 

He had noticed a habit of Yeosang but held his speculations in, wanting to see if it got worse within the days they would spend at Yeosang’s. Especially since he had never seen the blond do that before so often. 

  
  
  


Questioning how they ended up tangled on the second day was something San refused to do when he knew that Wooyoung had probably whispered naughty things in their beloved ears, coxing him into the action which had found display right in front of San. 

That Wooyoung loved to tease Yeosang was nothing new, but to rile up their human boyfriend enough to have him pin Wooyoung onto the bed and have his way with him? A rare occasion but it had happened right in front of his eyes and both of his boyfriends knew that he was watching them with great interest. There was nothing more sexier than to watch his two absolutely gorgeous boyfriends get it on while they get even more excited because he indifferently stares at them, not letting a single emotion slip through.

He sees how both of them gestured for him to join only for him to deny their requests, being totally fine with watching how Yeosang had sunk deep into the vampire, who had pulled the human down into a downright filthy kiss and demanded more. Wooyoung melted under the blond’s touch, leaving beautiful scratch marks on Yeosang’s back which had him moan and grunt, pushing Wooyoung even harder into the mattress. 

It was undeniably a very hot scene, and a scene he knew was just for him. They did it because they wanted to be close but also to give into one of San’s own desires, which was  _ watching them _ . It might be odd for others but the two had accepted his desire to passively sit and watch, embracing it. They only got even more excited when he felt like joining them or even initiated it. After being alive for so many centuries, San had no need to be sexually active anymore, so watching had fallen right into what he liked. He was still a man with desires but not having the want to actively live them out anymore every time the younger two needed it. Especially Wooyoung. That boy was almost like a rabbit - always in heat. 

That they moaned his name while he wasn’t part of the play was also a thing he loved. Knowing that he was still a presence in their minds- a  _ great _ feeling. 

Licked his lips whenever their eyes met his, letting his canines flash because he knew they turned Yeosang even more. 

Wished that Yeosang’s marks would stay behind on Wooyoung’s bright skin but they vanished as fast as they were creative, damned by the vampire's strong natural healing process. Though on Yeosang those bruises stayed, one big hickey blooming right above his vein on his neck, Wooyoung had sucked on it for a while and leaped at it with great interest. It was a sight to behold, having a vampire at the mercy of a human’s hands, yet here he was, getting absolutely wrecked by Yeosang while San passively sat by and watched. 

The scene lasted a while before both of them had come, Yeosang first before the vampire had followed with the help of Yeosang’s lips. 

San felt a wave of satisfaction watching the two breathing heavily, mouths kissing lazily without the earlier heat. Followed Yeosang with his eyes when the human slowly pulled away from the vampire, his skin flushed and hair disheveled, slowly standing up and leaving the room to go to the bathroom. 

And while San sees Wooyoung’s still very much lustful gaze now directed at him, does he wave his boyfriend off and followed Yeosang out of the door, staying out of both of their views, which made Wooyoung whine loudly at the lack of attention. 

Though he noticed Yeosang’s weird behavior afterwards again. That, whenever he walked past a certain window, the younger stopped and looked outside, as if he was searching for something which he hadn't disclosed to them. 

This time, even after doing it and looking absolutely ravished, did he look outside and stood there for a good minute before he moved on, his steps finally bringing him into the bathroom. 

The second day was also the day he first disclosed his concerns about this recent behavior to Wooyoung who looked at him with worry in his eyes, understanding why he found it odd. 

"We should keep an eye on that." 

Worry laced Wooyoung’s voice and San nodded, kissing his boyfriend's cheek to reassure him that they would do just that. 

Because whatever had Yeosang so on edge was apparently a threat from the outside, not from the inside like they had first thought. It wasn’t Yeosang’s anxiety and his self-esteem issues which had him under control, it was something even the human had apparently no clear control over if his far away eyes looking out of the window were anything to go by. 

  
  
  


The third day went a lot calmer, with San almost sleeping all day for no apparent reason and Wooyoung trying to distract Yeosang alone. He heard them talk every now and then, felt Yeosang take a nap against him once. All in all, very peaceful.

Though his sleep was interrupted in the late evening when Wooyoung shook him awake, his eyes immediately focused on the vampire above him. 

"Yeosang is ready to talk about it, get up." 

San was up before Wooyoung had even time to retract his hand. The younger looks at him with a gaze mixed with confusion and worry, maybe even fear but San wouldn't go as far as to support his fear just yet. Concern yes, worry only when he actually heard what was wrong. With heavy steps he follows Wooyoung out of Yeosang’s bedroom and sees how their human boyfriend sits at his dining table, hands clasped around a steaming cup and gaze lowered. The whole body posture made his body tense. Just when they stepped into the kitchen did Yeosang lift his gaze, in his eyes the fear they had seen a few days prior.

  
  
  
  


Yeosang looks up when he hears them come back into the kitchen, feeling their worried gazes, their underlying fear that something was wrong with him. It wasn’t exactly a lie to say that there was something wrong with him- because there was. Either it really happened or, a thought not much to his liking, he had hallucinated, maybe developed another mental illness which he hoped he hadn't. 

They sit down quietly. San to his right while Wooyoung sits across from him, gentle taking his hand in his, letting the thumb caress the back of Yeosang’s hand. The familiar tingle runs through his body at the contact and he feels himself smiling softly, seeing how the young vampire gave him a smile back. 

His mouth opens but no words leave his mouth, gasping, mouthing but Yeosang feels how his eyes threaten to water again.

"It's okay Sangie, you don’t have to tell us now if you aren't ready."

San says comforting, a hand on Yeosang shoulder to squeeze it a little with a reassuring smile on his face. 

"I-" Yeosang starts and has to swallow down the sob which had threatened to leave his mouth. "I want to talk about it- please."

"Of course baby, we'll listen to you." 

Wooyoung kisses the back of Yeosang’s hand. On other occasions this would have left him blushing but right now he couldn't even muster that up, his heart beating so fast in his chest that he was sure his boyfriends were able to hear it. They surely were. 

"I think- I think someone or  _ something  _ is following me." He breathes out, voice barely above a whisper but he feels the two hands of his boyfriend’s tighten simultaneously.

"What?" 

Yeosang jerks a little at San's rough voice, clear anger in it. He knows it isn't directed at him but he can't help it, his body moving on its own.

"Don't be mad." Yeosang whispers and feels how two arms close around him, a face pressed into his cheek.

"I'm not mad, baby, I'm worried." San whispers back and Yeosang believes him, feels the cold skin against his, knowing how San’s mind must be working. That Yeosang’s words worried his boyfriends. "Do you know who it could be? When it started? Why they might follow you?"

Yeosang leans into San's arms while letting his gaze meet Wooyoung’s, the other nodding encouragingly.

"I think it started a few days ago- maybe a week or two? It was very sudden." Yeosang turns his hand and intertwines his with Wooyoung’s. "It felt- felt like a presence always hovering near?" 

"A presence?"

"Eyes." Yeosang nods, feeling how San moves a little against him.

"What kind of eyes? And when?"

For a moment Yeosang doesn’t say anything, can't say anything because the tears had started to fall and he felt dumb for even bringing this up. Felt idiotic that his mind played such tricks on him. Wanted to keep his mind closed and to not talk about it any further. 

"Sangie please. If you don't tell us what you have seen, we can't help you." Wooyoung’s voice was filled with worry, Yeosang could hear it, and felt the words when the vampire’s hand held his even tighter. 

A hand brushed away his tears and Yeosang fell into San’s embrace even more, feeling how San pressed a soft kiss behind his ear. 

“R- red- red eyes.” Yeosang hiccups. 

For a moment the room around them is absolutely quiet, only Yeosang’s soft sobs echoing back within the room before the tension inside snaps strongly. Within seconds are both hands away from him, San’s presence immediately stepping away. 

The red eyes appear in front of his inner eye again and he can’t help but let his eyes fall shut in horror. The image he had wanted to chase away started to haunt him again. 

Yeosang shakes, not understanding his boyfriends’ reactions, only feeling the tears getting even thicker and rolling down his cheeks, wetting his shirt. His hands hide his face for only a moment before another pair of strong arms engulf him, pulling him into a warm embrace and Wooyoung’s voice filters through his clouded mind. 

“Baby, hey, listen to me?” Wooyoung pressed their heads together. Yeosang can’t really listen, only nods when the hug gets even tighter. “San is going back to our coven to inform our coven leader and the other family members. Okay?”

He doesn’t understand through his clouded mind how this exactly would help his situation but nods anyway, because it’s Wooyoung and his boyfriend had only the best in mind for him. Or so he thought. Hoped. 

“Seonghwa can help us in this situation so don’t worry.” 

It’s silent for a moment and Yeosang can guess that San must have left already. Wooyoung stays away from saying anything, letting Yeosang quietly cry against his chest and shoulder, rocking him back and forth in a soothing manner before he pats Yeosang’s head lovingly. 

“The eyes you saw Sangie, those are eyes of vampires who are in a predator mindset. We never use those eyes nowadays because there is no need to awoke such feelings in us but the mere fact that you saw them means someone might be after you.”

Yeosang’s hands claw Wooyoung’s shirt, burying his head even deeper into the strong body around him. Those words- he hoped to have misheard but deep down he knew that Wooyoung had spoken the truth. So he hadn’t hallucinated. 

“We do everything to keep you safe, baby. We won’t let anything happen to you-”

A loud crack shakes through the room and Wooyoung never ends his words before two arms are ripped away from his body, Yeosang eyes frantically searching for his beloved in shock of what had happened. He can see how the door of his apartment had been broken down and Wooyoung was pinned to the ground by a man. His boyfriend had his teeth showing, clawing the man on top of him yet he seemed to not be able to do anything, the weight of the one on top of him too great. 

Yeosang tried to scramble off his chair and help him, trying to see clearly through his still tear filled eyes when he heard Wooyoung scream in pain. 

Horrified he stays still, seeing how the vampire looks down at his boyfriend and Yeosang wanted nothing more than to go back a few minutes and make San stay, to have someone here who could actually help. Yet, Yeosang can do nothing but stay still, feet frozen to the ground when Wooyoung is violently punched at, a deep groan leaving his mouth. Yeosang is shaking once more, feeling so utterly helpless. 

He only manages a few steps ahead when a hand closes around Wooyoung’s throat. Yeosang tries to reach out to them, to do  _ something,  _ yet he screams in horror when he sees those very same red eyes looking back at him with such ferocity and heat that Yeosang’s legs give in, his body falling slack to the ground and only his hands keeping him at least a little up right. 

However, his body screams at him to give up when Wooyoung's fighting spirit slowly dimming even though choking a vampire could never kill a vampire, Yeosang knew that. Still, in his eyes was Wooyoung slowly losing the battle and Yeosang could do nothing but watch, seeing how his boyfriend was slowly killed in front of him. 

Seeing how the free hand of the predator had clawed into Wooyoung’s shirt, red stains slowly appeared around the wound. 

Only when their eyes crossed for the first time since the man had broken in - and even through the thick tears falling from his eyes - did Yeosang see the regret in Wooyoung’s eyes. And then rolled his boyfriend’s eyes back at a violent attack from above and Yeosang finally found his voice again.

“ _ Wooyoung! _ ” 

  
  
  
  



	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello it is I.
> 
> I am back with a new chapter and oh boy, we are going into the angst route now. For now. I'm sorry. :')?
> 
> Tags for this chapter: major(!) character death, blood, panic, explicit violence, stalking, possessive behaviour
> 
> Also! New pov from someone who won't be named yet... :)

_ From one moment to the other you stepped into my life as if it had been nothing, yet it changed so much _ .  _ It was so easy for you to open up the walls I had put up around everyone, because what I had become was not what I wanted to be. But you, the angle right in front of me, you saw me as who I was.  _

_ Your smile was full of life, filled to the brim with life essence. Youthness of a human. Filled with the wishes of a man who had an entire life up before him. Blood pumping through this delicious looking body, smelling so good from moment one.  _

_ I had my eyes on you. You were mine.  _

_ But then. _

_ But then! _

_ Those- those guys! Vampires!  _

_ How could you allow them to touch you so easily when you normally were so shy? _

_ Why did you laugh with them when you barely, genuinely laughed before? _

_ What did they possess that I apparently didn’t? _

_ And it wasn’t only them. This vampire freshling - what was his name again? Ah, Jongho! - who took over my work, he is also all over you but you didn't notice! _

_ The bittersweet feeling of seeing that was deeply rooted into me since you paid only dust to my feelings as well. _

_ That I was the one loving you the most totally disinterested you.  _

_ But can't you see that I'm everything you need and wanted? That only I could give you what you really desired?  _

_ You are mine. Neither of those vampires who were all over you could ever truly possess you, in the end you are truly only mine.  _

_ And I will show you that you are only mine.  _

_ Seeing you day in day out with those two coven members has me sick. Just thinking of all the ways they could corrupt you gives me horror.  _

_ Can't they see that someone as pure as you shouldn't be tainted?  _

_ That your soul and body should only be loved by someone as equally pure like you- only me. Only and solely I should be the one to love you.  _

_ Why can't you see that they aren't good for you? That just their presence alone changes you so much, I fear that I can't recognize you sometimes.  _

_ I have to free you from them, from the poison they slowly inject into you, get you away from fangs only wanting to hurt you. Claws just waiting to rip you apart.  _

_ Can't you see the hunger in their eyes?  _

_ They are only waiting for the right moment to strike. _

_ Won’t you trust me no more? The one who always kept you safe, even if you didn’t notice it? _

_ One day you will understand that everything I’ve done was for your best. You will let me hold your hand again, and I will never let it go again until the day you die. Until you will be another part of this universe.  _

_ Oh Yeosang, you are mine. You were and will forever be.  _

_ Watching you run into your demise makes me sick, so unbelievably mad but I know you wouldn’t trust me if I told you who they really are, what monsters you have let into your home.  _

_ I will cleans it for you, just you wait.  _

_ Wait for me.  _

_ Yeosang.  _

  
  
  


It was eerily quiet on his brisk walk back to the mansion. If some humans were eyeing him weirdly because of his vampire speed, San didn’t acknowledge them. The dreadening feeling inside of him was strong, oh  _ so  _ strong it made him shake to the bones, wondering what it could possibly mean. If his reaction might have been too late.

But then again  _ those  _ eyes.

How could they have been so naive? Why hadn’t they seen it coming from a mile away? 

They had known that Yeosang had acted weird for quite a while but hadn’t got behind the reason, thinking it was just part of his overall mental state. San would like to punch himself for such a naive assumption. However, that would do any good in the current moment. 

Now San could only hope his quick reaction to Yeosang’s confession would save the situation. That the looming, dreadening feeling inside of him had warned them of the situation beforehand. So he ran as fast as he could but his destination didn’t seem to come any closer. And San hated how long he needed to get back to the mansion, for once hating the concept of time until it finally came into view. That everything was so slow. 

As if his hyungs had felt his distress, San soon saw the two eldest vampires and Yunho, their fellow coven mate, who looked just as distressed as San was feeling. 

“San?” 

Seonghwa’s voice was laced with concern but before he could voice his worries, his thoughts and findings, he was pulled against the coven leader’s chest, strong arms holding him in place. San struggled for a moment before giving in, letting Seonghwa do as he pleased.

"I've got a bad feeling about this, San, a very bad feeling."

A hand was placed against his back and Seonghwa gave him free. He turned back and saw Yunho looking at him with concern, checking his body for any type of wound. San waved the younger vampire off, turning back to Seonghwa.

"We have to get back to Yeosang and Wooyoung! Please!" He pleads. "Hyung we have to protect Yeosang for a while!"

"Protect Yeosang? What are you talking about?"

Hongjoong had stepped closer as well, looking just as concerned as the other two. And San needed a moment because why were they asking? But then he remembered, felt dread spreading through his body. They had no idea yet. 

"Yeosang’s panic attack happened because someone stalked him. And I'm certain that it's a vampire."

If any of the older vampire’s are shocked by the revelation, none of them showed it, instead they came closer, almost pushing him down the street again where he came from. 

“Are you absolutely certain?” 

“Yes. Yeosang said he saw red eyes on multiple occasions. Please tell me you know any other kind who could potentially have red eyes when they stalk on their prey.” 

“No, I surely don’t.” 

Hongjoong agrees and soon all four of them are speeding down the path, side at side. 

“Do you have any idea on why someone would be after Yeosang?” Seonghwa asks when San leads the way, knowing that none of them had ever been at Yeosang’s place before. 

“No, there is no one that comes to my mind. But hyung, he works at a night café for vampires, there could always be someone who has seen him there and became weirdly obsessed with him.” 

On the way back the oldest confirmed that they believed it was a vampire too and Yunho promised him that they would keep Yeosang safe, yet San couldn’t shake off the bad feeling. Both his mind and his body shaking even though he had no idea why. His mind plays the image of a scared Yeosang over and over in his mind, and the concerned expression Wooyoung had when the confession came up. 

San never wanted to see his boyfriends distressed again. He wanted them safe and sound, and if he needed to go to lengths of getting over vampires of his coven involved, he would do so. San knew that his family would always be at his side. 

If only his heart knew that everything would end fine- San would be more at ease. 

  
  
  
  
  


It was painful, oh so painful to watch how the man had Wooyoung pinned to the ground, strong fingers digging into his boyfriend’s barely covering clothes, probably tearing at the skin beneath. And Yeosang knew that wounds to a vampire’s skin would heal in no time, they never really were even remotely close to be life threatening. 

Yet he couldn’t stop his mind from thinking exactly that. 

_ What would happen if the man killed Wooyoung?  _

That alone made Yeosang shakily step closer, wanting to interrupt, to help and do  _ something _ to save Wooyoung but both of the vampires seemed to not pay a single mind to him. 

The two were fighting, the vampire trying to snap at Wooyoung but his boyfriend flashed his teeth back, pushing at the body above his with all of his strength. 

“Wooyoung?!” 

Yeosang called out desperately, tried to get closer while the two vampires fought for dominance. Until he froze, his legs suddenly almost giving in when two red eyes snapped back at him. 

The man, the vampire - Yeosang  _ knew  _ him from somewhere but couldn’t pinpoint where from. Only that looking at him made panic rais inside of his mind, his feet however, weren’t listening to him anymore. Just the vampire staring at him with those deep red eyes was enough to break Yeosang’s mind once again, body shaking. 

He felt like  _ prey. _ Never able to leave and escape, the vampire hot on his trail. 

“Oh hell no!” 

As if Wooyoung’s loud voice was a wake up call, did Yeosang snap out of his trance and could barely grasp what happened before him. Wooyoung had with all of his strength pushed the vampire up, so much he crashed into the ceiling, groaning when landing on the ground. His boyfriend swayed a moment before he stood strong, taking in the vampire on the ground and eyeing Yeosang after.

Without much hesitance in his steps, Wooyoung came closer but as fast as he had made it over to Yeosang was Wooyoung pulled away, crashing into the next wall. Yeosang flinched at the loud crashing sound and the wincing from his beloved, couldn’t grasp immediately what just happened. 

Yeosang’s eyes were trained on the man on the ground so he didn't see the aggressor come closer until he invaded Yeosang’s space. A hand closed around his wrist, pulling him hard. 

“Don’t touch him-!” 

Wooyoung’s voice ringed in his ears but all he could focus on was the chest he had been pulled against, the strange body so close to his. Yeosang froze. 

Red eyes were staring at him so close, way to close but he couldn’t move. 

“You are mine.” 

The vampire’s voice was raspy and could, so deep that Yeosang felt each word vibrate in his body but the meaning of those words never made it into his mind. 

A second hand grasped his waist, Yeosang found himself trapped in a touch his entire being was rejecting. His mind told him to flee, to fight back, to do something so he wouldn’t be killed but Yeosang couldn’t move. 

“Mine.” 

“Yeosang- is not yours! He’s not a possession!” 

Wooyoung crashed into the vampire and made Yeosang topple backwards, the two vampires fighting once more. His boyfriend tried to punch him but the vampire blocked it, smirked and pushed Wooyoung back into a sideboard which cracked and gave up under the force. A loud whine echoed back from the walls and Yeosang knew it belonged to Wooyoung. 

“Wooyoung!” 

“Stop saying his name.” 

Yeosang almost fell backwards at the speed the vampire appeared in front of him, and had to be held at the waist to not lose his footing. 

“Wh-what?” Yeosang said, his voice thin and stumbling. 

“You’re mine, so stop saying another man’s name.” 

“I-” 

“He’s bad for you, can’t you see it?” 

The vampire insists, his face suddenly so close to Yeosang’s that he had to inhale sharply, his heart threatening to jump out of his chest. Yeosang’s hands were shaking yet he put them against the vampire’s chest, trying to push him away but he was too weak. 

“He isn’t-” 

“He and the other one, both of them! Why are you so delusional?!” 

He shook Yeosang strongly and he whimpered at the rough treatment, slowly but surely understanding the severity of the situation. That he was in danger, that this vampire could actually harm him. 

“I’m not- I-” 

“ _ Yeosang-!”  _

“ _ Wooyoung! _ ” 

“Enough!” 

Yeosang yelped when he was strongly pushed. He lost his footing, stumbling backwards before he fell. Hitting the ground with way too much force for a human body to endure, he crashed against the cold wood and was paralyzed, Yeosang’s head spinning. The world is seemingly getting numb. 

The view before his eyes blacked out for a second, everything sounding so dull before he slowly regained focus, and saw the red eyes staring down at him. 

His body felt numb, so heavy, the reason why was unknown to Yeosang. It felt wrong, not feeling at all. Yeosang wished for even the slightest feeling in his body but not even the cold of the ground was a feeling for him anymore. 

Yeosang was scared- no, wanted to be scared, knew he should be scared but his mind wasn’t cooperating. 

He wanted to trash around, to yell and scream, to fight for his freedom but the vampire pinned him down. Neither his arms nor his legs could move. Yeosang wanted to yell for Wooyoung, wanting him to come close but be safe at the same time yet no words left his mouth. And San. Yeosang wanted to hear San, to have him come save Yeosang from the monster above him. 

But he was powerless against the force above him. 

Powerless against the fangs piercing his skin, sinking deep into his pulsating vein, sucking the blood circulating through his body. Tried to grasp the clothes of his stalker but his fingers slipped, fell to the ground next to his hand and met something- _ wet _ ? 

It was all too much and yet nothing made sense, his mind slipping with every passing moment. 

And the wish to see and hear the people he needed the most was the last thing Yeosang thought about before everything turned black, his consciousness fading out. 

  
  
  
  


Wooyoung felt the wood pierce his skin and he wanted to move but one of the wood almost pierced his heart, similar to a stake. 

It hurts. Wooyoung hadn’t felt such pain ever since-  _ ever since he had died.  _ He knew that he had needed to get up, to fight off the vampire who was pinning Yeosang to the ground but his head was spinning, hurting so much. 

His hand extended, trying to grasp for Yeosang but it was nothing more than a gesture, he could never reach his beloved, not now. Not anymore.

The dread welling up inside of him washed every reasonable thought away, and he began to hate, hate,  _ hate  _ this vampire who loomed over Yeosang as if his boyfriend was some kind of prey. As if the whole thing was nothing more than a sick play. 

Wooyoung wanted nothing more than to take his boyfriend back into his arms and tell him that everything would be fine, to reassure him that they could go against the whole world if they wanted to, and needed to. Yet, all he could do was stare at the two of them, seeing and  _ smelling  _ the blood forming under Yeosang’s head. 

Yeosang’s blood smells sweet, so sweet like it always did but right now it was almost sickening to have it invade his nose and mind. 

Only Yeosang’s mind in a low whimper left his mouth but neither of the two spared him some attention. 

Until Yeosang’s head slowly rolled to the side and the two brown eyes he loved so much stared back at him without any hint of life in them. 

Something broke inside of Wooyoung, shattered into a million pieces. Couldn’t believe that Yeosang, his Yeosang,  _ their  _ Yeosang was slowly dying right before him. The pulse he knew so well beating inside of the human’s body slowly but surely got slower and slower until it faded into nothingness. 

It was like a wake up call for Wooyoung, to get up and do something,  _ anything,  _ to get his beloved back. To get this filthy man off of his little angel. 

So he pushed himself up even through the wood inside of his body hurt him, paining him so much that he cried out desperately but it wasn’t a plea and neither a curse but Yeosang’s name, because he wanted nothing more than his baby back. His man. 

But he was slowly losing him. 

Wooyoung pushed through, had to pant heavily when he finally stood again, felt the gaping hole inside his body and wondered how he had never had a serious injury ever since he had become a vampire, before he felt the wound already slowly stitching itself up again. 

And that hurt. 

Still, he tried to move, slowly pushing one feet in front of the other before he stumbled backwards, pain so strong he couldn’t hold himself up any longer-

Wooyoung fell against another body, two strong arms keeping him upright. Slowly, his eyes travelled up from the hole in his chest to the one who had arrived and felt relief wash over him when he saw the familiar face of Yunho looking at him. Until Yunho looked away and Wooyoung followed his gaze. 

There, where Yeosang had been pinned to the ground previously by the vampire, was only the human left, the vampire had vanished into thin air and Wooyoung couldn’t grasp how. Hadn’t he been there just a moment ago? Or had he lost all sense of time-? 

Only then he noticed the familiar figure of his other boyfriend cradling Yeosang’s bleeding body, talking in a hushed voice with the human who wasn’t reacting at all. 

And even through his mind filled with clouds, the pain dulling everything, he could sense the absolute distress and panic coming from San, the heartbroken pleas escaping the elder. 

Wooyoung wanted to tell him that he felt the same, take him into his arms and try where he could help but his mind and body were fighting against him. Slowly but surely numbing even the smallest sight out before everything faded into a feeling like he was floating, the pain vanishing yet his body wasn’t feeling any less pain. 

It was so overwhelming that he collapsed against Yunho’s chest, not even seeing anymore how Seonghwa kneeled next to San, talking to him while Hongjoong was coming over to them, eyeing Wooyoung with concern. 

  
  
  
  



	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~
> 
> I wanted to update earlier but as always I'm an impulsive writer and I posted a few new things ever since. . . :)
> 
> Actually, I was quite busy this month, working in retail just before christmas is horror and germany will go into yet another lock down again so... who knows how the rest of the year will be for me. I honestly didn't want to leave you all hanging like this until next year so I'm posting this now as an early christmas gift and as a thank you for 4k hits!!   
> I'm baffled! All the kudos, bookmarks, hits and subscriptions have blown me away and I'm so sorry I take so long to update this. I swear we get back to the fluff soon! That's a promise.
> 
> Have a nice rest of the year and stay safe everyone~

Soft light filtered through the room, lights flickering, throwing shadows against the walls. The room felt warm, almost threatening to burst through the walls, yet the whole atmosphere felt wrong. Too heavy, too forced. There was nothing peaceful at it. 

Normally he would enjoy his night like this, found himself watching the artificial light with great interest. Maybe read a book or have a radio play in the background, enjoying being untroubled. 

Today, he couldn’t. 

San felt lifeless. Almost as dead. He hadn’t felt like this in years, centuries even. 

No energy left in his body, San was nothing more than a slumped over figure sitting on a chair next to his bed, eyes never leaving the person currently on it. It was hard for him to think about anything else but Yeosang at this point. His angel whom he had found tainted with his own blood, heart beating no more, mind already slipping away. 

The Yeosang they had learned to love and treasure, dying right in front of him, inside of his arms. He could still vividly remember how he had pleaded for Yeosang to answer him, to give him some kind of response, to say something, anything to ease San’s mind somehow.

An image of Yeosang looking at him through dull eyes crawled into his mind, clawing his heart in the most hurtful way, fingers so cold San felt like freezing just at the thought. Wishing his mind would have never provided him with Yeosang as an actual angel in front of his eyes, wished his mind wouldn’t imagine the beautiful white wings slowly tainted in a color San loved and hated at the same time. A red so deep, a scent so clearly Yeosang, that it turned into an ocean of pure red fluid, engulfing Yeosang slowly, creeping over every inch of skin and feathers until San saw nothing but red.

Maybe the mental image wasn’t only the pool of blood he had found Yeosang in but also his mirroring rage. 

The furious feeling inside of him sent ablaze and untainded let go whenever he even remotely thought about Yeosang’s stalker. When his mind reminded him that a monster had not only hurt one but both of his boyfriends, killed the one while the other was still recovering from the heavy wound he had been inflicted on. 

San wasn’t only worrying about one but two people at the same time, both so precious to him that he felt, for the first time in a long time, the fear of losing someone dear to him. That lives, even if they were technically immortal, could still slip so easily out of one’s hand like water always finding a way to escape. A kind of fear he hasn’t been exposed to since the first time he had seen Wooyoung on that fateful day, even though they hadn’t been one yet. 

Now, while sitting next to Yeosang’s lifeless body, San was thinking about all the different outcomes this whole scenario could have gotten if he had decided differently. 

Should he have taken Yeosang with them to the mansion to keep him safe?

Take Wooyoung with him because the possibility of the stalker hurting Yeosang would have been minimal since he had never done any harm to their boyfriend?

Maybe even considered a complete different route? Trying to find the stalker and confront him?

If San would have the ability to foresee the future, he would have been grateful for a vision but San was a vampire and neither a fortune teller nor a medium. There would have been no way to prevent it, yet he couldn’t stop blaming himself for being partly at fault. San should have been there, protecting the ones he loves, standing at their side at times of utmost fear. 

He was almost sure that both of his boyfriends must have wished for him to be there at their sides, for him to show up and make the pain stop. But he had let them down, had been too late to change the outcome.

And now it hurt seeing Yeosang lifeless on his bed with ashen skin and an unmoving heart. With lips so pale and dry, as if there had never been any flowing blood in his body. 

It hurt seeing his mental image of the beautiful boy tainted in red overlapping with the silent body of his beloved, making the guilt running through his mind even greater. And with every passing hour he sat there and waited, he knew the chance of ever seeing Yeosang get up or even talk again slimmed. 

San knew that the chance of Yeosang getting up again had been fifty fifty in the first few hours after the bite. After he had pleaded, cried and screamed in terror about the possibility of losing his beloved, Seonghwa told him to bite Yeosang. 

To bite him for real this time. 

To give the human a chance of survival, of living up to the next day. 

To not die so horribly like this. 

To turn Yeosang. Make the human one of them - a vampire. 

He knew that Seonghwa was right. Of course he was. San had done so, bitten Yeosang with the intent to turn him, but until now had his bite not shown any effect. It was nothing unusual for turnings to take hours upon hours before the bitten one would finally open their eyes again after their body had been changed. A turning was always hurtful, needing the body to change important functions for humans into the ones for vampires, yet it never took  _ this  _ long. Or so he believed, thought so when he saw Hongjoong’s worried gaze and the hushed voices behind the closed door when the two eldest talked about the situation.

It only worsened his worries. Had San bitten Yeosang in the wrong place? Had he done something wrong that it would take so long? Of course a body could reject the turning but that would show itself, making it visible when a turning of a human had failed. If none of those signs came up, vampires usually rested assured that their turning had been successful- 

But the worry in Seonghwa’s eyes mirrored San’s own worries. Hongjoong’s almost sad gaze only intensified his guilt. Because there has to be something wrong. 

San wasn’t even aware anymore what time of the day it was, how long he had been sitting next to the unmoving body of his beloved. Holding Yeosang’s cold hand in his and slowly drawing circles on the back of his hand, hoping for any sign of life. His mind was restless, running in circles. 

Maybe it was foolish to think at this point that Yeosang would wake up again if he connected his worried coven leader’s eyes with the situation his beloved is in. 

But the reality of actually losing Yeosang to a  _ lunatic  _ was something he couldn’t accept yet, probably would never. 

And San knew he should be angry, so very furious at the stalker for hurting them, and should get up and search for the man who had done so much damage. Yet, he couldn’t. Every emotion beside guilt and pain had left his body, leaving him behind in a state of utmost despair. 

At one point he noticed tears running down his cheeks but no sound left his mouth. San couldn’t even say Yeosang’s name anymore due to his voice giving up on him. 

So he fell into a silence which seemed to stretch endlessly. San knew that time after time the other members of his coven peaked in to see how he was doing but he couldn’t collect the energy to look up or even talk with them and he knew that they were giving him the space he needed. 

They knew how San could be when getting angry. And San was almost sure they were already planning on how to hold him back from doing something stupid the moment his mind would finally wrap around the reality.

The reality of them losing their human boyfriend. 

Maybe that was the reason why San was so hyper fixated on Yeosang’s being, holding onto his hand as if it was the last life line, the last thing which connected him to the human. He didn’t even notice the door open once again and didn’t notice when the person inside of the door never vanished but stood there and watched. Kept an eye on San for a moment before steps came closer and only when a shadow fell over San did he look away from Yeosang into a pair of eyes he loved so much. 

That opened a whole new door to emotions he had pushed away until now because the man standing right in front of him was the one who he had lost his heart to so many years ago. And Wooyoung looked bad, heavy bags under his eyes and skin to drain from anything which normally made it look so smooth. 

The moment he felt Wooyoung’s shaking hand on his cheek he broke all over again, his heart bursting into million pieces and cutting even deeper. 

They had changed Wooyoung out of his old clothes but even in his fresh clothes did he look torn apart, the quivering of his lips and the wet glance in his eyes making the realization of the situation so much quicker, closer to reality. 

San broke down into tears, letting go of Yeosang’s hand to curl his body, bawling into his hands as if he was a child once again and all he could do was to let it happen, even if he knew that this wouldn’t fix the situation and neither would it make his boyfriend feel better. He should talk with the young vampire, tell him how he felt, what they should do now but he couldn’t. His form was shaking and his mind fogged up, no clear thought coming through anymore. 

  
  
  


Wooyoung was in a constant state between waking up and falling asleep again, his body so tired yet hurting that he never fully fell into either. Deep in his mind he knew he had to wake up and face whatever had happened, the deep rooted knowledge that something was so ultimately true that he  _ had  _ to wake up but Wooyoung couldn’t, his body didn’t let him. 

The piece of wood that had pierced him had done so much damage, even his fast healing vampire body wasn’t capable of stitching him up in a fast and non-painful way. 

Even with his consciousness fading in and out he knew that people came to watch over him. He thought he heard them talk every once in a while. Wooyoung wanted to get up and talk, see who it was but before he could he was pulled back into the black nothingness of his fading consciousness. 

It took a couple of hours before Wooyoung could open his eyes for more than a few seconds and could even focus his eyes on the ceiling. However, his body hurt a lot, the pain shooting through every fibre of his body whenever he tried to move. 

Lifting his arms was hard but turning his chest was the worst possible thing to do, yet he knew that he should get up but his body was screaming at him to stop, to lie down and not move. 

But the decision was taken out of his hands when the door opened and Wooyoung saw Yunho stepping inside, the tall vampire smiling softly when he saw that Wooyoung was awake. His eyes, however, mirrored a sadness which hit Wooyoung unprepared and strong. 

“Hey.” 

Yunho’s voice was soft, hesitant and filled with something which sounded a lot like regret but what was he regretting?

“Hi.” 

Wooyoung tried to answer but his voice was thin and lost in the air around. 

Yunho only nodded and came closer, helping Wooyoung up when he gestured for help. Wooyoung groaned in pain, felt every fibre of his body scream at him to not move a single muscle but Wooyoung knew he had to get up. Something was gnawing at the back of his mind and he couldn’t remember what it was but he was sure it had to do with why he felt like shit. 

"So."

" _ So _ ."

Wooyoung eyes the other suspiciously when Yunho didn't seem to find his words, avoided his eyes altogether. What was wrong?

"My gosh, Yunho just spit it out!"

He was getting anxious with the way Yunho seemed to dodge what he had actually wanted to say, dancing around what Wooyoung would find out anyway.

"How's… your body?"

Was he asked instead and Wooyoung would glare at the other vampire for dividing the attention if he could but his head hurt too much to do so. 

"Hurts like I was dragged to hell and back." Wooyoung honestly confessed. Even now, sitting on the edge of his bed, did he feel his body protesting him and his idea of getting up. Not that Yunho’s worried eyes made him feel any better, even if he knew the other vampire just meant it good with him. “Can we stop hidi-”

“What do you remember, Wooyoung?”

“What do you mean with that?”

“You feel your body hurting and that’s because you were heavily wounded hours ago.” Yunho stepped up a bit more, hovering closer, his voice getting more quiet. 

“I- I figured as much.” Wooyoung got equally quiet when he felt the bed dip at Yunho’s weight. 

“You were pierced by a rather large piece of wood right through the chest.” 

_ Ah _ . Wooyoung remembered, felt the wood in his chest all over again and the numbing feeling washing over him. Remembered that he had fought and gotten hurt in the process while protecting Yeosang-

_ Yeosang. _

Wooyoung’s head snapped to the side, wanting to say something to his fellow coven member when he saw that the other was already looking at him with the same worried gaze, his eyes portraying the pain he felt over the whole situation. 

And Wooyoung’s heart sank, felt like it fell into a hole without ground only to never splash onto the ground. A part of his mind couldn’t process what he had just remembered and seen, what Yunho’s silence implied. Because that couldn’t be right, could it? Coldness crept up his body and claimed his heart. 

“Yeosang…”

“I’m so sorry, Wooyoung, we didn’t make it in time- his human life ended way too short.”

Yunho sounded genuinely sad, a palm resting on Wooyoung’s tight to show how serious he was and Wooyoung would deeply appreciate the gesture wouldn’t it be for the words his fellow vampire had chosen. 

“ _ Human  _ life?” 

Wooyoung whispered, trying to understand the meaning of his words yet his mind had fallen into chaos. Thoughts over Yeosang washing everything away, the guilt hitting him full force when he remembered Yeosang’s weak form on the ground, saying his name but never being able to reach him. The vision of his jerking body when this bastard of a vampire had bitten his boyfriend without any remorse. 

Seeing the blood pooling around Yeosang when his own vision had dimmed due to the damage his body had taken. 

His baby’s heart beat slowly but surely getting so weak that Wooyoung had lost all hope and just succumbed to his giving out body. Their Yeosang died right in front of him. It was such a horrifying vision to remember that Wooyoung completely missed Yunho talking to him. The thought of having lost Yeosang forever was so strong that Wooyoung wanted to tear down the next wall and break down at the same time, just to do  _ something  _ with those suffocating feelings. 

“Wooyoung!” 

Yunho shook him strongly with both hands on his shoulders, their eyes making contact. For a moment he was completely disoriented and not sure why Yunho was suddenly yelling at him before he noticed that he had spaced out, his thoughts had been taken over by the worst scenario to happen. 

“Wooyoung, there’s still hope.”

The other added a bit more calmer after he had gained Wooyoung’s attention back. 

“Hope?”

“Yes, a turning bite, the same way you were saved years ago. Do you remember that? San did the same to Yeosang!” 

_ San.  _ Wooyoung had thought so much about Yeosang that he had completely forgotten about his other boyfriend, immediate guilt washing over him when he realized. 

“San bit Yeosang?” 

Wooyoung’s voice cracked. He winced. That couldn’t be true. They had always said they would treasure Yeosang as the human he was, not daring to bite him before they would actually talk about the subject with their boyfriend. Heck, they hadn’t even considered the possibility of using this so soon. 

So that San had bitten Yeosang was already worrying enough but why had Yunho to look so sad? 

"What is it Yunho, what are you not telling me?!" 

Wooyoung whisper shouted, unable to hold on his unspoken feelings. All of his guilt, his fear and nightmares dripping into his voice, making it sound like it was directed at Yunho, which it obviously was not. He was just so overwhelmed from the whole situation. There was an underlying feeling within him that there was something more to Yunho’s words, something so severe that the other vampire chose to tiptoe around it. 

"San, he… he has stayed at Yeosang’s side for the last few hours, absolute- absolute unmoving." Yunho took a breath and no longer avoided his eyes, even though the worry was still in them. "The reason is that Yeosang- he hasn't shown any kind of reaction in hours, so San stayed at his side just in case-"

"But that's… not possible?" Wooyoung whispered into the tense air and noticed Yunho jerking just a bit at how quiet he had become. 

"It shouldn't, you are right…" Yunho gave back equally as quiet, both of them having an unspoken feeling between them.

Wooyoung was about to ask more, to get more out of Yunho because this was about his boyfriends when the door carefully opened, both looking even though they knew who it would be. The calming presence washed over them and Wooyoung felt like he could breathe again for the first time after he had woken up pained and disoriented. The black haired male softly smiled at Wooyoung when their eyes met and it took only that for him to break down. 

With just a few steps he was embraced in Seonghwa’s gentle arms, the eldest nuzzling his hair, a hand drawing calming patterns over his back. And just for today he didn't care about his image or his usual bickering with the eldest, felt his heart clenching inside of Seonghwa’s embrace because the eldest didn't need a word to say for Wooyoung to understand how heartbroken he was for Wooyoung’s situation. How responsible the eldest felt even though he couldn’t have changed anything about the situation. 

Seonghwa’s overall calm aura gave Wooyoung a gateway to sober up, to clear his head. For a while he was held like this and he needed this parent-like embrace, felt set back to the time where he had still been a human child and ran into his mother’s arms when something was up. 

Just that he had nothing like this anymore. 

Instead he had a coven who cared deeply for him, something that had captured his heart and had made Wooyoung want to stay for as long as possible. 

Only through this way had he met San and later Yeosang. 

Not only had this brought him to a new family but also to people he loved more than he could have ever imagined. Two boyfriends he was afraid to lose. 

And it was when he heard yet another of his coven enter the room that Wooyoung lifted himself up, rubbing his eyes which had dried up and laid a hand of the black haired’s chest, feeling his intense yet worried gaze on him but Wooyoung just looked back with an equally strong gaze. 

“You know why Yeosang hasn’t woke up yet, don’t you.” 

Wooyoung’s voice cracked a bit but it stayed strong. Seonghwa just stared at him. However, after decades of living with the eldest at this point, could Wooyoung read him now, even if he wasn’t as good at it as Hongjoong was. He saw the little glimmer in his eyes that gave away the answer to Woyoung’s question and the eldest sighted in defeat when Wooyoung raised an expecting eyebrow. 

“I have a guess but nothing that I can confirm yet.” 

Hongjoong slowly came into Wooyoung’s view and seeing the one who turned him look so heartbroken made him feel even worse, though he had come to a conclusion and knew what he wanted to do. 

Without waiting for an answer he slipped past the two eldest vampire’s and felt how Hongjoong tried to grasp for his wrist but it slipped out and Wooyoung didn’t mind them a second longer. Heard how Yunho protested in the background, saying he shouldn’t be moving just yet due to the condition his body was in, yet he couldn’t stop his moving feet. 

His body was screaming at him to stop, to give it the proper time it needs for the healing process to be complete, even if a vampire’s body was already healing way faster than normal. Wooyoung paid it no mind, was his heart not in the greatest pain of it all. 

The way there Wooyoung stumbled more than actually walking, feet so heavy and chest so tight, every step hurt to take. Yet, the goal he had was greater than any pain, the desire to fulfill what he thought was the right thing at the moment so great that he pushed himself to his limits. 

B ut when his cold hand laid upon the equally cold door was it as if Wooyoung had frozen in place. 

Because beyond this door where his two boyfriends yet the picture would never be the same again, the time they had spent probably changed forever now given the new circumstances.  _ If  _ Yeosang was going to survive the bite. 

And the possibility to not only lose one but both of his boyfriends was something fearful that Wooyoung was afraid of what awaited him beyond the door. 

Yet nothing in the world could have prepared him for the view he got when he entered the room. The way his heart clenched when he saw San’s unmoving figure staring at Yeosang’s lifeless body with no glance in his eyes anymore, not even a little fire of hope in them. And it made Wooyoung’s heart sink, seeing the man he had found comfort and safety in, being so worn down and broken- 

Until San acknowledged his presence and broke down even more. 

Just a touch of his hand was enough and the barrier of defence broke down within San, tumbled down as if it was nothing.

And it broke Wooyoung at the same time, seeing the strong man he loves so much being overwhelmed by his own thoughts was overwhelming Wooyoung as well. 

Like this they stayed, broken hearted and wishing for a better future. 


	8. Chapter 8.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well hello there,
> 
> it is I, who has not yet forgotten this. (And dear comment, I am not shy updating this ;) )  
> My mind has been all over the place lately, concentration too short to commit to any story for a while- but I think I found my line again. Tho! I might have less time starting march so I can't promise when the next update will come... since I do have three other projects running next to this one too... *sigh*
> 
> Anyway!!! So many kudos! And subscriptions! And bookmarks! You guys are insane, I'm so happy you like it TT I would have never guessed this could ever be this popularTT
> 
> There is some promised fluff in this chapter but the real fluff will more or less start next chapter. In this chapter I give you guys a bit more insight into my concept of vampires though I'm not yet revealing too much :* And a meeting some of you have been dying to see finally happens. :D

It was a strange feeling. A numbness spreading through his body while burning hot pain was prominent, licking at every fibre of his being. Like flickering fires dancing over every inch of his body, deciding where to burn even deeper, stronger - while other parts completely numbed to it. 

His consciousness, even though it was hard to describe, knew that something was wrong. Inside of him was something moving, worming around, eating through everything and anything. Hollowing out while sending his nerves ablaze. 

He tried to reach out but to what? What was there that he felt the need to grasp it? Take it and hold it? To take control over what tried to take him over. 

There was not a single memory forming while the hot pain spiked his brain, taking control over every single thought. It was so hot. His body. His mind. His soul. All ablaze, dancing in a midnight fire underneath the stars, open and wide for everybody to see- 

Yet he couldn’t stop it, make it go away. 

So he laid there, waiting for a time without pain, away from the fires inside of him. 

  
  
  
  


After a seemingly infinite time, was he able to feel his body again yet his eyes were still closed. It was a slow process of his body regaining control. First a finger, then his toes until he could turn his entire hand and reach up- the movement hurt, unbearing pain shooting through his body, still he kept going. One limb at a time until he could move everything besides his eyelids. 

Because he was so,  _ so _ tired- but why? He couldn’t remember. 

There was something which his brain couldn’t access yet, a part he knew was important but his mind tried to hide it from him- for now. 

It took a while until his eyes fluttered open, only slowly getting used to the light around him. And it hurt. The brightness of the room made his head ache uncomfortably. Only after his eyes had somewhat accustomed to the light did he notice that it wasn’t that bright after all- the one and only light source being a candle flickering on the nightstand besides the bed he was lying in.

_ Bed? Nightstand? Why was he- _

His blood froze when the memories crashed down on him again. The memories of what had happened before he had lost consciousness- 

Yeosang felt tears form in his eyes. Pressing the heels of his hands into them to stop the overflow of salty water but he couldn’t help himself, was overwhelmed from the moment he had remembered. Wasn’t sure where he was, what had happened and what would lay in the future for him, yet Yeosang broke down. Telling himself if he had been captured then there was no way of him surviving anyway. 

Wooyoung-  _ Wooyoung! _

Yeosang’s breath was shaky, he gasped. His body was aching in pain yet he paid it no mind, curled into himself as if it would ease the pain of his heart in any way. Calling for Wooyoung in the back of his mind even though he knew the other couldn’t hear him. 

The fear so close, almost able to reach him, suffocated him. The fear of those red eyes which had seemed to follow him everywhere, the flashing of fangs in the corners of his eyes. A feeling of never being alone-

All of it resurfaced and crashed down on him like a waterfall, dragging him into the deep where no one survived the fall. Breath quickening, his body began to shake violently while tears streamed down his face. Yeosang felt numb yet burning at the same time, the pain so strong he wanted to tear off his limbs. 

Why was it so  _ painful _ ?

He was so buried underneath different impressions, memories and feelings that he hadn’t noticed the other person in the room. Yeosang paid the other no mind even after said person jolted in their sleep and straightened their back almost immediately, rushing over to where Yeosang was. 

Fingers cradling his face, whipping away the spilling tears. A voice so soft it filters through his brain and actually reaches the part which stirred the recognition trigger in his head. A presence so familiar it had Yeosang hiccup when it finally dawned on him that this person was not bad but rather someone he wanted to see more than anything.

From one moment to the other did Yeosang fall onto the other’s chest, feeling muscles he had gotten to know so well, buried his head deep into the crane of the vampire’s neck inhaling the scent- 

_ Scent.  _

Yeosang’s eyes snapped up at the one holding onto him with bloated and red eyes yet the other was staring at him with happiness. 

“San?” 

His voice was rough. Yeosang winced when he heard himself. San, however, just cupped his cheeks a bit more before he began to gently kiss the tears away, one at the time until Yeosang could shed no more. Normally those lips would have felt as cold as ice but all he got were the normal tingles he experienced with everything San did to him. 

_ Why was San so warm? Was he even warm-? _

The other spoke no word. Yeosang’s body was tingling with every touch. It felt wrong but right at the same time, yet he couldn’t understand where this sudden dislike came from. Only that he wanted to fall into the other’s arms and forget that anything had happened. 

Drown out his own thoughts, make his head empty. 

San pulled him into a hug. Once laid his head in the crane of San’s neck. Closing his eyes he buried his head against the other’s skin, noticing once more that his skin was unusually warm- almost no difference between the two. Only then did he feel- no,  _ hear _ what he shouldn’t have heard. Could have never heard-

_ A heartbeat which wasn’t his own.  _

He pushed San away. Scrambling back on the bed he couldn’t help but shake up seeing San’s pained eyes. Those beautiful eyes which had fallen from happiness into sadness so quickly. Those eyes that tried to reassure and push him away at the same time. 

And then, again, a heartbeat. And Yeosang wanted to vomit, so weird he felt. 

It was his heart this time. It was  _ his  _ heartbeat. But only once. And then- silence. 

San closed his hands around Yeosang’s to hold him still and all he could do was sit and wait, let his body calm down again to this foreign feeling- 

How could his heart beat only  _ once _ ? 

_ Once _ .

San tried to gain his attention back. Yeosang pulled his eyes up only slowly but when he did, the pain in the other’s eyes was answer enough. Chills running down his spine at the truth slowly sinking in. At what shouldn’t, couldn’t be true, a truth Yeosang had dreaded to ever hear. San pulled his hands up to his mouth and gave them a gentle kiss before his head began to hang low and Yeosang shook just a bit more. 

There was no way this had happened, they would have never let this happen to Yeosang-

_ They.  _

Yeosang hiccuped when the memories of Wooyoung’s pained cries came up, ringing through his ears, reminding him of how useless he had been. Showing him how much Wooyoung had wanted to live but now he- 

_ Wooyoung. _

“Wooyoung-” He rasps out, trying to make the vampire look at him. “Where is he?” 

San takes a breath, they both know he doesn’t need to take just to buy himself time before he lifts his head, pain still visible in his eyes but it has dimmed. His fingers close around Yeosang’s hands before he intertwines them, and he tries so hard to look reassuring that it breaks Yeosang’s heart a bit more with every passing second. The touch sends sparks through his mind he tries to ignore.

“He’s fine, the wound he got is mostly healed by now.” 

Yeosang collapsed into himself, the relief washing over him. Wooyoung was safe. Wooyoung’s wounds hadn’t been serious enough to kill him- 

He feels himself shake at the thought of surviving such a scary night, yet he can’t help but crawl more into himself when he feels the  _ beat.  _ Once. Only once but it had been there inside of his chest.  _ One  _ beat of his heart before silence followed and it brought fresh tears to his eyes. 

“Yeosang-”

“ _ No- _ ”

He shakes his head, tries to blur away the other’s presence. 

“Yeosang-!” 

“ _ No-! _ ”

“Listen to me!” That has him jerk, whimpering at the thundering voice. Though a hand slips out of his and cups his cheek instead, thumbing over the skin. And Yeosang hiccups, leaning into the touch. This touch was everything he needed, wanted, yet it felt wrong. “There was no other way to save you besides this one- forgive us for acting without your permission but we didn’t want to lose you. Please understand that we couldn’t imagine a life without you in it-

I’m sorry for being so selfish.” 

San’s voice had gotten soft and Yeosang felt himself crumble at the words, knowing better than anyone that he spoke the truth. His boyfriend would never lie to him- but that doesn’t necessarily mean that Yeosang had to accept his new reality this easily. Or his mind. Because his thoughts got chaotic, a mess of ups and downs, nothing moving forward nor backwards. 

Yeosang was now… a vampire. 

More tears welled up by the thought of him having changed, of him being a  _ vampire  _ now. It hurt. The truth hurt him. And the most part of his rational thinking told him that this couldn’t be true, there was no way a human like  _ him  _ would get basically eternal life that easily. 

Why would they keep someone like Yeosag alive-

“Stop.” 

San whispers, voice close enough to ghost over his skin. His eyes snap open but they are blurred and he tries to brush away the tears at the same time he thinks about how vampire’s can cry. 

“You deserve to live like everyone else does- do not think such thoughts.” 

He can only nod at that, San’s voice like a hypnotic methode, his mind almost falling in a trance like state. Yeosang wants to answer something but he doesn’t know what. Or even how. 

That is until San breaks eye-contact -or so he assumes since his vision is still blurred- and turns around. The door had opened. 

“How is-”

Something drops awfully loud. A shriek. Hiccups. And soon he’s engulfed in a bone crushing hug, wet tears pressed against his skin. 

And he wraps his arms around the shaking form against him, the two of them falling back onto the bed. They cry together, Yeosang and Wooyoung, San probably too even though he couldn’t exactly sense him- or see him. 

His heart breaks into a million pieces once more when Wooyoung’s broken voice hits him. 

“I thought-  _ I thought I had lost you-”  _

“Never-” 

“I’m sorry Yeosang, so  _ so  _ sorry-” 

“Do-don’t be, please Wooyoung, don’t think like that-” 

It hurts, all three of them. It’s hurt you can only experience when you thought you lost your special someone. And it hurt infinitely more when the third party joined them in bed, holding them both close as the oldest he is, whispering reassuring words, trying to calm their pained cries. 

But could such pain ever fade when the circumstances had such an impact? 

  
  
  


It took a while before all three of them where level-headed again, tears shed enough for one night, bodies lying close due to pure exhaustion yet none of them was able to close their eyes- 

“I’m not mad at you.” 

He whispered into the silence between them, thick and heavy but uncomfortable. 

“We should have consulted you-” 

“I was dying.” Yeosang resorts, wondering when he had sobered up so much. Was it a side-effect from his turning? Had he lost his touch? “You can’t exactly ask a dying person if they wanted to be turned-”

“Hongjoong asked me-!” 

“You were still conscious when he did.” San resorts but his voice is quiet, rough. 

“Is that any different?” Wooyoung sounded a lot like he was sulking and Yeosang’s lips tugged upwards a bit, letting his fingers intertwine with the young vampire’s. 

“Wooyoung, you died because someone on the streets tried to kill you for the little money you had on yourself. That is an  _ entire _ different case to look at.” 

Wooyoung mumbled something he didn’t understand and might as well not try to. 

Even though the crying, their shared breakdown, had helped clearing his mind, there were still unanswered questions swirling in his mind, those thoughts he would have never guessed he would think in his lifetime. Feelings about himself and others he couldn’t identify just yet- who knows when he could. 

But for now, for this moment, he couldn’t help but force his mind to accept the situation, to not question and demand answers. To be silent. 

They had gone through so much, they should get granted time to rest.

Yeosang pulled those he loved so dearly closer until they couldn’t say where one started and where one ended, and fell finally in a sleep of pure bliss, no nightmare haunting once more. 

“Are you sure we can leave him without guidance for a moment?” San asks. 

“Without guidance? What are you talking about.” Wooyoung laughs, slaps his shoulder and nudges his face in another direction. “Just look at Seonghwa and tell me this oldie isn’t already whipped for our cute boyfriend. If we give them some time alone, I rather fear that we might get competition.” 

_ Ah _ . San looks at Seonghwa before he follows Seonghwa’s, admittedly,  _ fond  _ gaze and sees how Yeosang is currently in the kitchen, trying to eat an apple only to make a grimace. He has to hold in a laugh, thinking back at the time where they had tried to get Wooyoung used to the new taste human food would have for him- and they would need to do that again for Yeosang. It was always an adorable sight. 

“He will introduce himself, hopefully, without scaring him and explain a thing or two and when we get back, we can cuddle Sangie to our heart’s content.” 

“We better do. After everything I need to recharge.” 

Wooyoung laughs cutely at his words but agrees nonetheless, hooking his arm with San’s before he drags him to Seonghwa who looks at them with a twinkle in his eyes. 

“No, don’t say it.” San says but gets waved off. 

“Very cute, I give my approval. Sure he’s not made out of sugar? Or porcelain?” 

“You would smell that-” 

Now it’s San’s time to slap the other a little and make him shut up. They should be grateful that their oldest was approving of their, probably soon, newest addition to the coven. Even if Seonghwa would have allowed him anyway, it brought a good feeling to his soul that someone he trusted so much felt positive about their decision. 

And Seonghwa’s sense for people had always been right. He could sense if someone was good by nature or hiding a malicious side. There was denying that Seonghwa would’ve thrown Yeosang out by now if he had his doubts. 

“He seems to be one of a calmer nature.” Seonghwa adds and nods into their boyfriend’s direction who seemed to be unaware of their presence as of now. 

“Yeosang is shy and needs time to adjust to new things, he can get overwhelmed at times.” San replies. Seeing his beloved gaze out of the kitchen window moves something inside of him, a desire to just walk up and pull him against his chest. “So don’t force too much on him at the same time.” 

“Got it.” Seonghwa gave a thumbs up and he shared a glance with Wooyoung.

“Alright we give you time with Sangie, we’ll come back in a few hours.” San says and walks off with Wooyoung on his trail, a certain destination set in mind. 

They knew they could trust Seonghwa with Yeosang. 

  
  
  
  


It was strange to him, the feeling of not  _ really  _ feeling anything but at the same time feeling  _ so much.  _ Where his fingers touched the kitchen counter he would’ve usually felt the smooth cold surface, could have distinctively said what it was made out- now he felt no temperature difference and in itself his skin couldn’t pick up such fine production differences anymore. 

The feeling of biting into an apple and feeling the natural flavour spread through his mouth, the juicy inside getting chewed- now it felt plain, the rich flavour gone forever for him, the juice biting his tongue and the pulp suddenly unbearable to him. 

And then there was the feeling of his body  _ not  _ feeling. That there was no heartbeat inside of him anymore, or for a lack of a better word, just a heartbeat  _ once  _ in a while. Because it was there, he felt it but it was so rare, every other minute, that one could easily miss it. 

It felt strange. There was no fast beating heart when he saw his boyfriends and quick beats when he got told that one of the coven leaders would talk with him alone. 

Surely he felt anxious, that’s something his turning couldn’t robb him, yet it seemed to less affect him body wise. 

Because normally just the thought of meeting someone who took in his boyfriends was enough to make him nervous, anxious even, get his palm sweaty and his heart racing- 

Mentally he wasn’t ready for it, not yet. Sadly there was no way around it. He had been turned against his will so he could’ve survived and now he had to live with this new reality of his. Yeosang would need some time to fully understand what it meant for him now. 

Was he mad at his boyfriends? No. He knows that they did it because they were afraid to lose him. The fight with… the  _ other  _ vampire had been too sudden that anyone could have foreseen it in any way. How should they have known that the vampire would strike this early and this-  _ deadly.  _

Just the thought alone pained him, making him flinch. The memories of getting bitten against his will are still very vivid. 

Getting accustomed to his new life would take a while. 

  
  
  


Yeosang was so focused on his thoughts that he hadn’t seen, heard nor felt anyone approaching him until a hand gently nudged his shoulder and Yeosang jerked away in shock. 

“Oh! I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you!” The other man says gently, his fingers retreating behind his back where they could do no harm. 

“It’s- it’s alright.” Yeosang tries to wave it off but the difference in their behaviour is visible. 

He takes a step back from the man and looks at him. The vampire was around his height, sporting black hair and only black clothes. A smile was adoring the other’s lips. Yeosang knew he shouldn’t trust someone so easily but his boyfriends wouldn’t leave him alone with a man who would potentially harm him. 

But he felt a bit uneasy. This man was a vampire. Who knows what he could potentially do- 

“I won’t harm you, Yeosang.” 

Yeosang winces. Warily his eyes look back at the other, wondering how he could have known. 

“How-?” 

“It’s practically written in your face.” The man laughs and it sounds sweet. “You can rest assured, within our coven you are safe. No other vampire would try to lay a hand on you while you stay with us.” 

Yeosang gulps even though he doesn’t have to and gets reminded once more that he isn’t human anymore. Holds his own arm subconsciously to guard himself.

“Meaning vampires from the outside but you are one of the members.” 

“True.” The man laughs once more. Just the laugh alone makes Yeosang want to trust him. “But if I ever tried to lay my hands on you, I would feel the wrath of many people, including your boyfriends and my life partner.” 

That has Yeosang ease up a bit. Because that’s right. This man was a member of this coven and his boyfriends knew him, so why would this man try something funny behind their backs, the man seems too trustworthy to just backstab them like that. 

Yeosang wanted to yell at his head to stop the negative thoughts from coming, his mind was already in a great chaos. 

“I hope so.” Yeosang finally answers. 

“You really don’t have to be scared of me. My name is Seonghwa, if your boyfriends haven’t told you yet.” 

“Hello Seonghwa.”

“Hello Yeosang.” The other laughs. “I’m sorry for laughing all the time but you are just so cute.” 

“H-Huh-?” Yeosang eyes widened and if his skin could flush, he surely would have. 

“Ah, ignore that I just said that.” 

Seonghwa waves it off before he leans over and takes the apple Yeosang had previously bitten into. He smiles when he takes a bit as well and holds it out for Yeosang who shakes his head, declining the offer. 

“The apple wasn’t to your taste, I assume?” 

“It… it tasted wrong…? If that makes sense.” 

“That makes a lot of sense, Yeosang.” Seonghwa puts the apple away. “I’m here to give you a little overview of what you have to face now that you have become one of us. The apple was already the first indicator.” 

Yeosang nods when Seonghwa points once more on the apple he had put onto a plate and shoved into the background. Of course he knows that vampires experience the world differently, that was nothing new to him. He had enjoyed a close relationship with two of those and worked with many more- but the other had a point. Now he was on the different side and had to actually learn everything. 

Could he do that? Become a  _ real  _ vampire?

“Your taste sense has changed since vampires usually don’t eat human food. It might be disturbing at first but when you feel hungry or thirsty, you will crave blood.” 

Seonghwa opens a fridge and gestures inside. Yeosang eyes follow- inside of the fridge are countless blood bags, bottles and food, which probably contain blood as well. 

He felt his stomach tighten. The sudden urge to consume blood clashing with the disgust he felt seeing the blood inside of the fridge as if it was the most normal thing in the world. Seonghwa closed it right after. Yeosang gulped when he saw his hands shaking. 

“The blood I just showed you is donated blood and blood taken shortly after death. Partly, that is. The most blood in there is artificial, which means it was made in a laboratory and no one was harmed.” 

Yeosang nods but feels his head swim anyways. The thought of eating or drinking blood makes him neuseaus. 

Yet Seonghwa opens the fridge again, Yeosang tore his eyes away, his craving fighting against it. When he looked back, and was glad the fridge had been closed, a little package was given to him which looked a lot like a normal juice package. 

Which it obviously wasn’t. He gulped when Seonghwa encouraged him with a smile to put the straw in and drink a few sips- 

Everything inside of Yeosang was against the idea.  _ Him _ ? Drinking  _ blood _ ? Never.

But his mind and body were graving, in desperate need for a single drop- and Yeosang was weak, how could a freshly turned vampire like him refuse what his body desired. 

With shaking hands he pierced the it- 

And the smell of blood hit his nostrils immediately, body burning up, mind screaming at him to take a gulp, to drink it empty-  _ devour  _ it-

Seonghwa’s hand was on his shaking one in a matter of seconds, guiding the package closer to his mouth until the straw laid on his tongue and Yeosang couldn’t stop the urge to drink, to finally feel it filling his mouth. 

It tasted so delicious. They way the liquid ran down his throat, the taste so rich and addictive, yet it felt so incredible wrong. 

He hiccuped at the battling feeling inside of him while he couldn’t stop drinking, taking every single drop of blood into him, making sure to not waste a single bit- 

Tears welled up in his eyes and Seonghwa gently brushed them away, hushing him. 

When  _ finally  _ the package empty and discarded, Yeosang needed to hold his heart, this heart which beat only once in a while because it was suddenly beating in his chest, just a bit more than he had experienced, not close to being human- but it was doing it, it made him feel warm and rushed, fingers shaking- 

“What is … this?” He rasped out, trying his best to not freak out. 

“This is a normal reaction for the first few consumptions of blood, it will fade away soon. Your body has yet to adjust to the changes.”

“Why give it to me…”

Seonghwa smiles, just like he had done so much already, and brushes one of Yeosang’s curls behind his ear, an adoring look in his eyes. 

“You needed it. Your skin was absolutely ashen and dark rings had adorned your very beautiful eyes. In a few days you might have started to get delirious and needy, bloodlusting. I can imagine you don’t exactly want to run around and bite random people, even less your boyfriends, for such a minor reason.” 

Yeosang hums lowley, liking his lips, feeling how the last traces of blood got licked away. he shudders at the thought of  _ how good it had felt _ and tries to banish the thought entirely. For now. 

Instead he looks at the other who was patiently watching him. 

“If you say I don’t want to bite my boyfriends…” 

“I just meant in general. A young vampire, especially the turned ones, are usually the ones beating themselves up when they bite people out of instincte and not out of desire, or allowance.” 

That has him frowning. Was it really this frowned upon? Biting people that is. Weren’t some circles doing it one regular basis?

“That doesn’t mean you aren’t allowed to bite with consent. The same way your boyfriends have bitten you after you gave your consent - if  _ not  _ both of them are a head shorter - you can bite someone after they gave their consent. So if San holds his wrist out to you one day and allows you to nip at his blood, you can do that. There is no rule against drinking with consent.” Still, the other chuckles. “It’s actually highly encouraged to do with life partners- because vampires see it as a very intimate gesture when you do it to another vampire. And- ah no, I guess I shouldn’t take everything away from your beloved ones.” 

“Ah- okay?” 

Yeosang mumbles, unsure if he could actually muster up enough courage to ask. Or ask in the near future, that is. Seonghwa seems to enjoy his little internal struggle because his eyes seemed to laugh at his distress, a twinkle showing that he was amused at-

_ At a young vampire.  _

It felt wrong to think about himself like this. He had been a human from his birth and wasn’t used to it. Used to the feeling of not eating like others do, smelling and hearing things he previously couldn’t. That he no longer had to breath normally and that his heart was beating only ever so often. 

But, Seonghwa, yes, Seonghwa, gave him the feeling it would be alright. This man must be older than he could imagine. The way he talked, walked, gestured just gave this vampire a different aura from his boyfriends or his co-workers. 

“Is there anything in particular you want to know?” Seonghwa asks gently, a smile gracing his lips. 

He has to think about it. Needs to rummage through the dusty parts of his brain where he had stored questions he never had dared to ask his boyfriends, afraid of what the answer might be. 

“Are-” He gulps again just out of habit. “Are humans really no longer seen as… prey?” 

For a moment he believes he sees another emotion flash through the vampire's dark eyes but it was so quick that Seonghwa recovered immediately. The vampire nodded yet it seemed a bit more hesitant. 

“Yes, vampires came to the mutual agreement that we don’t see humans as our prey anymore, the same way you humans slowly started to not eat meat or other animal products anymore.” 

Yeosang sees that Seonghwa wants to say more. He doesn’t. Seonghwa stays silent after and Yeosang takes it as a cue to drop the topic for now. He could already guess what he wasn’t craving to explain. 

“Something else?” 

“Yeah. You talked about life partners..” 

“Indeed, I did.” 

“Aren’t all vampires in a coven life partners because you chose each other?” 

Yeosang had wanted to ask this for months. He believes his boyfriends when they say he’s the only one for them. But a small part of his brain, the one which also sent him into anxiety attacks and depressed phases, couldn’t help but doubt their  _ loyalty _ -if one could call it that- sometimes. Not because he actively wanted to, it was his brain planting those seeds of doubt. 

“Ah, yes. If you would compare it to human relationships you might call it that, life partners. A coven is full of life partners, we all chose each other to live with until one of us  _ immortals  _ dies. Yet, there is a difference. Life partners are a coven but that does not mean we all have special feelings for each other, like the ones you have for your boyfriends.” He chuckles when Yeosang ducks his head away. “There surely have been occasions where physical touches were shared even though those special feelings weren’t present but that doesn’t make the bond any less strong or durable. And it doesn’t take away the special feeling of love. What San and Wooyoung feel for you will never be comparable to what they feel about me or our other coven members.” 

“So when you said you had a life partner-”

“I meant someone with whom I share a special bond with as well. His name is Hongjoong and we, more or less, manage this coven together before those boys set this mansion up in flames.” 

That has Yeosang chuckling. He could see the two doing shenanigans when they got bored.

“There is one more in our coven, his name is Yunho. He’s a very sweet boy. I think you two will get along very well. Of course only if you actually want to join our coven.” 

“Join your coven…?”

“You’re a vampire now and I assume you don’t want to go back to your apartment with the given circumstances. Of course,  _ you  _ can decide if you want to become part of this coven or not, we won’t force you.”

Seonghwa emphasizes that  _ you  _ and Yeosang understood that he just wanted to make sure that he could choose freely. 

Right now, however, he couldn’t decide such a serious matter. His mind was still chaotic, so many new 

“Can I decide… at a different time?” 

“Absolutely. No rush. Be our guest.” 

That eases his mind a little. Eyes casted outside, he watches the pastel sky, the sun already beginning to set. A dreadening feeling of longing suddenly washed over him, the need to see the people he loved the most-

“Where are San.. and Wooyoung?”

He asks instead of another question, deciding that if he wanted to know more, he would eventually learn more anyway. Immortal life has been put onto his shoulders. The time to learn is infinite. 

“Already enough of me?” The elder jokes. Yeosang looks at him with wide eyes.

“N-no? I just..”

“Miss them? Yeah, I understand, don’t worry.” Seonghwa waves it off with a smile on his lips. “They should be back soon, even faster if you were to send them a letter through.. your electronic device.”

“Electronic… device…? You mean a smartphone?” 

Seonghwa really pouted at his words. 

“Whatever.” He looks away before he looks back, a new glimmer in his eyes. “Before you do that let me introduce you to one more person. Come inside, honey.” 

Yeosang follows his gaze. A vampire he hadn’t seen before steps inside, a bright smile on his lips. The other looked petit next to Seonghwa, both height and muscle wise, even the glasses on his eyes had a whole different vibe. 

“This is Hongjoong, the one I told you about earlier.” 

“Hello Yeosang, nice to finally meet you. We heard a lot about you.” 

Hongjoong waves at him and a bit shy he reciprocates the gesture, albeit not as enthusiastic. 

“Hopefully only good things…” He mutters but the vampires heard him anyway. 

“They talk about you at every given chance. Believe me, those two could never mutter a single bad word about you, not with the love still fresh in their minds.” 

Ah, how he wished to disappear at the given moment. The embarrassment is so real. Of course his loud and bubbly boyfriends would talk about him, no doubt there. If they wouldn’t that would be concerning. The coven leaders must be like parents- oh god, had he just the typical  _ talk with parents _ ?

Seeing the two of them sharing gazes and fleeting touches makes him only desire his boyfriends more. All the while he feels like he intrudes something very intimate-

  
  
  
  


Seonghwa had been right. 

Yeosang had retreated to San and Wooyoung’s shared chamber after he had finished his conversation - even if he was still shaken at the new information about himself and what would await him in the future - and laid down, phone in his hands, tipping messages. Sending them felt easy this time around, his mind spinning with the need to see them as soon as possible. 

His boyfriends had indeed shown up quickly after with mildly concerned faces. 

“Everything alright?” San asked him when he sat down on the edge, brushing hair out of Yeosang’s face. The touch felt calming yet electrifying like never before. 

“Missed you.” 

Was all he rasped out before he pulled the eldest of them down, nuzzling his head in the crook of his shoulder. San gasped surprised but complied with his wish and shifted until Yeosang could lay on top of him, head still unmoving. Well known hands held him in place so he wouldn’t slip and he loved the feeling of it. So secure- 

“Baby, what you’re feeling right now-” San starts, “-is due to me being your sire.” 

That has him push up from their current position, head swimming, confused. 

“What he means is that you will be mostly focused on San for a while.” A voice says behind him and when he turns Wooyoung looks at him, a warm smile on his lips yet his eyes mirror something he hadn’t seen in them for a while. How could he have forgotten about Wooyoung’s presence in the first place for a moment? “It’s normal to be attracted to your sire for quite some time and it will fade away.” 

“Attracted to my sire-? Does that mean-?” 

“Yes, I was the one who did the turning bite.” San says, brushing over his face with the back of his hand. “Admittedly, you are calmer than Wooyoung had been after he had gotten turned.” 

That makes his nose scrunch, not entirely sure what to do with the information. 

Two hands pull him backwards and with a surprised yelp he falls onto another lap, Wooyoung, whose arms sneaked around his chest and tighten their hold, face pressed against his head- 

Yeosang melts into his touch, can’t understand for a second how he could ever love San more than Wooyoung when he both loved them equally. 

“Calmer?” He rasps out, shuddering a bit when Wooyoung presses open mouthed kisses on his exposed skin. 

“Wooyoung was like a puppy running after its owner.” San laughs, sitting back against the headboard to watch the two with fond eyes. “If Hongjoong was out his sight for just a moment he would have the strongest fit until he came back-” 

“San!” The younger vampire cries out in embarrassment, clearly not happy to be reminded of old times. 

“What? You were very adorable. Yeosang you should have seen him the moment the sire attraction broke-” San stifled a laugh when Wooyoung hides his face in Yeosang’s back. “It was like his attraction towards me was suddenly just there from one moment to the other, and I became the one who had a lost puppy trailing after him. How could I not fall in love with such an adorable fledgling?” 

The whine got a bit higher and Yeosang laughed at the reaction, could very well imagine how sweet young Wooyoung must have been, way less straightforward and demanding of attention- 

“So it was inevitable.” 

“What is?” San asks, folding his hands in his lap. 

“You two. It was meant to be.”

Yeosang says it without much thought, knows that an irrational part of his mind was spewing this nonsense. His boyfriends loved him very dearly. Loved him in this exact moment but the anxious part was slowly but surely waking up after his turning and it didn’t do him any good-

“Us three you mean, then yes. I believe it was meant to be.” Wooyoung tightens his embrace even more at San’s honest words, warmth swinging with it, yet the underlying  _ need  _ behind it hitting Yeosang hard. 

The need to make Yeosang understand. He understood. He really did. It sometimes was just so hard to convince himself. 

“No more tears baby, no more hurt. You are ours the same way we are yours and this won’t change, not over my cold hands.” 

Wooyoung pressed one more kiss behind his ear while whispering those words. 

“They aren’t that could anymore-” 

San snorted at that and Yeosang felt Wooyoung pout against his skin. 

Wooyoung leaned a bit away, mustering his face before one hand sneaks up and turns Yeosang’s face enough that his boyfriend can kiss him. Tranquilizing soft, caring, without any rush in this world, letting it linger before he kissed once more. And more. Even  _ more.  _ Like a hunger which needed to be stilled. 

And who was Yeosang to deny, felt butterflies erupt in his stomach as if it never had been different. 

Like this, kissing Wooyoung while knowing his other boyfriend was happily watching over them, was enough to make Yeosang forget- even if it was just for one day. He could face the horrors of the world the next day. Understand what he had learned in a quiet moment which he would have for himself. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If you like this nonsense, please leave a comment and a kudo, and I would love to hear suggestions on what they can do. Dates? Sleepovers and cuddle sessions? Fights? Other supernatural races? I'm up for anything with this :)
> 
> Here are my[Twitter](https://twitter.com/SolreyItIs) and my [ CC](https://curiouscat.me/@SolreyItIs) please don't feel shy to talk with me :)


End file.
